Tak Berhenti Lama
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Laki-laki bermata merah itu tidak pernah berhenti lama, dulu maupun sekarang. Tapi kali ini, Fai ingin mengejarnya sebelum bayangan punggung itu menghilang di tengah New York yang kelabu. KuroFai, YuuiTomo. Reincarnation AU. New York.
1. Bagian Satu

Mumpung ada koneksi yang mengizinkan akses ffn, sekalian saya sedang menyenggangkan diri dari skripsi dan novel, jadi iseng crosspost fanfic ini dari AO3. Idenya dapat dari Niedlicta, tentang reinkarnasi dan reperkusi. 4-part multichapter. Kalau ffn mengizinkan, hari ini mungkin bisa diposting semuanya. Kalau nggak diizinkan yah...

 **Warning:** Major character death, Kuro-uke in later chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Chronicle seutuhnya adalah karya CLAMP.

* * *

 **Tak Berhenti Lama**

 **Bagian Satu**

.

.

Laki-laki itu tak pernah berhenti lama. Selalu hanya segelas kopi dan koran hari ini, duduk tidak pernah lebih dari lima menit untuk membuka-buka korannya, lalu menghilang di tengah kesemrawutan New York pada jam sembilan pagi.

Fai sering membayangkan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan setelah kunjungan lima menitnya ke kedai kecil ini: berkeliling New York dengan pulpen dan notes yang setia menyembul dari saku jaketnya; mencari peristiwa untuk dijadikan bahan pengisi kolom-kolom koran atau majalah yang dijual di kafe kecil ini. Rambut hitamnya yang jabrik selalu sedikit acak-acakan, entah karena ulah angin nakal atau karena waktu memburunya di kota yang tak pernah tidur ini. Bukan alasan yang terakhir, pikir Fai kemudian, mengontradiksikan khayalannya sendiri. Laki-laki itu selalu kelihatan segar dengan kemeja polos yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya di bawah jaket kulit atau vest, tergantung acaranya pagi itu, dan celana kain yang sudah usang namun bersih dan kelihatan nyaman dipakai. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun siang atau kesiangan seperti Fai.

Pertama kali Fai menemukannya adalah satu hari sebulan lalu, saat musim gugur nyaris berakhir dan udara sudah mulai terasa merontokkan tulang. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Yuui meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen karena kembarannya itu harus menghadiri _workshop_ kuliner di New Jersey. Tanpa keberadaan Yuui untuk membangunkan dan memberinya makanan, otomatis Fai harus mencari asupan sarapannya sendiri. Yuui secara spesifik memintanya sarapan di Kafe Butterfly Beans yang ada di Eight Avenue. Memercayai rekomendasi kembarannya, Fai mengambil buku sketsanya dan mendatangi kafe itu.

Di sana, Fai melihat sosok laki-laki itu.

Yang pertama menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang bola mata berwarna hazel yang begitu terang hingga seolah berkilat kemerahan. Mata itu seketika menghentikan napasnya, membangkitkan memori yang hadir bahkan sebelum raganya terbentuk. Fai kemudian menelusurkan pandangannya ke tubuh besar si pemilik mata merah dengan hati-hati. Kulit kecoklatan dan tubuh yang menjuntai melewati rata-rata tinggi penduduk New York berpadu kontras dengan paras wajahnya yang jelas menonjolkan ciri ras Asia. Bahunya yang lebar dan auranya yang kuat membuat orang-orang menengok ke arahnya. Walau dia terus berjalan menuju antrian kasir dengan lagak tak acuh, Fai bisa melihat rengutan tidak suka terpasang di sela kedua alisnya. Pasti menyebalkan memiliki fisik begitu menyolok di tengah New York yang kelabu.

Hari itu dia membeli kopi dan koran, lalu menerobos keluar seperti banteng, membuka jalannya di tengah keramaian Eight Avenue. Fai kecewa melihatnya pergi begitu saja, tapi segera mencatat waktu kedatangan laki-laki tersebut. Karena kalau laki-laki itu memang seperti yang diingatnya, Fai percaya dia akan muncul di jam yang sama keesokan harinya.

Dan memang dia muncul keesokan harinya tepat di jam sembilan seperti sebelumnya. Dari mejanya di sudut kafe, Fai tersenyum dan membuka buku sketsanya. Digoreskannya satu garis tegas: mata merah itulah yang dia gambar pertama.

.

.

.

Selama sebulan, nyaris setiap hari Fai datang ke kafe itu, mengambil tempat duduk yang dapat melihat pintu masuk dan meja kasir, lalu menunggu kedatangan Tuan Mata Merahnya. Begitu laki-laki itu memasuki kedai, mata Fai akan segera mengikuti gerakannya diam-diam. Dia sadar kalau laki-laki itu peka pada setiap mata yang memandangnya. Fai tahu hal itu; dia ingat. Saat laki-laki besar itu menengokkan kepalanya, Fai sudah akan sibuk dengan buku sketsanya, menggambar setiap lekuk yang dihapalnya luar-dalam, kemudian ketika Tuan Mata Merah sudah kembali menatap tidak sabar ke antrian di depan meja kasir, Fai akan kembali membuntuti sosoknya dengan matanya.

Biasanya dia ahli dalam mengatur kapan harus memandang dan kapan harus menggambar, tapi di hari ke-45 melakukan rutinitas barunya, Fai mendongak untuk mendapati mata merah itu menatap lurus padanya. Napasnya kembali tercerabut untuk sesaat sebelum dia menawarkan sebuah senyum canggung. Laki-laki itu merengut, lalu setelah membayar kopi dan korannya untuk hari ini, Tuan Mata Merah menghampiri mejanya dengan langkah-langkah besar.

Fai tidak berkata apa-apa saat laki-laki itu langsung menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk tanpa meminta izin. Gerakannya efisien dan cepat terlepas dari besar tubuhnya. Tuan Mata Merah tidak bicara untuk beberapa saat, hanya memandangi Fai dengan matanya yang tajam. Fai berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, meskipun jantungnya terasa berlarian. Mungkinkah dia juga ingat?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kamu omongin?" tanyanya kemudian. Fai mengerjap mendengar aksen Texas yang kental dari suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu ngelihatin aku terus, kan, tiap pagi?"

Fai tersenyum. "Wah, perhatian sekali."

"Tiap pagi sejak sebulanan lalu, kalau bukan duduk di sini, kamu akan duduk di situ," Tuan Mata Merah menunjuk sebuah meja di belakangnya, "ngelihatin aku. Selalu bawa buku sketsa sama _The Elements of Style_. Siapa kamu? Sewaan orang Herald?"

Mau tak mau Fai bersiul kagum. Dia tahu orang ini peka, tapi tidak mengira kalau dirinya akan diperhatikan sampai sebegitu detil.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku mahasiswa FIT, namaku Fai. Fai D. Fluorite." Fai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Fashion Institute of Technology?"

"Tepat." Fai nyengir lebar. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, _Men's Wear_ , jadi sering ke sini untuk cari model yang tepat. Kebetulan kamu selalu datang, jadi..." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Maaf, harusnya aku minta izin dulu."

Mendengar Fai bukan orang yang dikiranya, postur laki-laki itu berubah lebih rileks. Dia balas menjabat tangan yang diulurkan Fai.

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu siapa kamu," potong Fai tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis. "Nggak ada yang tahu siapa aku."

"Tapi aku memang tahu kamu, Kuro-tan."

Mata merah itu merengut, terkejut. "Siapa?"

Fai memajukan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang seumur hidup hanya bisa dirindukan dalam bayangan.

"Kuro-tan. Kurogane. Apa sudah bukan itu namamu sekarang?"

.

.

.

Ada jarak sepuluh tahun di antara mereka sekarang. Kurogane lebih tua. Laki-laki itu kini adalah seorang jurnalis senior di _New York Times_ , sementara Fai masihlah mahasiswa tahun pertama di jurusan desain tekstil. Fai berseloroh bahwa dulu dirinya ratusan tahun lebih tua daripada Kurogane.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Kurogane ketika pertama kali mendengar pengakuannya, di kali kelima mereka duduk bersama selama lima menit singkat sebelum Kurogane mulai bekerja. Dipandanginya wajah Fai lamat-lamat dengan curiga. "Kamu bukan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang ngaku jadi mahasiswa FIT, kan?"

"Dulu kamu juga tidak bicara dengan logat Texas." Fai tertawa pelan. "Mm… tapi aku juga lupa bahasa apa yang kita gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dulu."

Kurogane meneguk kopinya hingga habis. "Sudah, ah. Balik ke bangsalmu sana, aku mau kerja."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Fai cepat, tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan yang sudah di tangan. "Aku perlu model untuk tugasku."

"Memang apa bayaranku kalau jadi modelmu?"

"Seks gratis?" goda Fai tanpa malu. "Kamu masih gay, kan?"

Kurogane merengutkan dahinya lagi, tapi Fai dapat melihat kilat antusiasme melintas di mata merah itu. Tetap seperti dulu.

"Minggu. Jam biasa."

Fai mengangguk dan memerhatikan tubuh besar itu bergerak bergegas keluar dari kafe. Setelah itu Kurogane tidak muncul sama sekali selama sisa pekan tersebut, membuat Fai cemas mengira dia berubah pikiran dan tidak mau menemui orang aneh yang suka membicarakan kehidupan lalu. Tapi di hari Minggu kecemasannya menghilang begitu Kurogane melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dengan aura kuatnya seperti biasa.

Mereka berakhir di apartemen studio Kurogane untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman bagi Fai mengerjakan tugasnya. Entah apa yang membuat Kurogane mau meladeni orang yang sebelumnya dia curigai sebagai orang sakit jiwa. Mungkin seks gratis yang ditawarkan oleh Fai, mungkin alasan lain. Ada desiran samar menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ingatan mungkin berbeda, tapi jiwa tetap sama, kata-kata itu melayang di kepalanya.

Apartemen itu rapi. Tumpukan kertas dokumen dan buku-buku yang tertata teratur di sudut meja kerja, lantai dan perabot yang mengilat, serta kasur berseprai linen yang tanpa kusut dan berbau segar musim dingin. Ada papan besar di atas meja kerja, penuh ditempeli dengan guntingan-guntingan koran berbagai tanggal dan berbagai tahun. Rata-rata kliping berita kriminal. Kurogane memang seorang jurnalis khusus berita investigasi dan kriminalitas.

"Kenapa wartawan?" tanya Fai sambil memerhatikan tajuk-tajuk klipingan di papan.

Kurogane, sibuk menjerang air untuk kopi di pantry, menjawab sambil lalu, "Wartawan cocok buatku."

"Mm. Lari ke sana-sini mencari skandal kriminalitas?"

Fai merasakan pandangan Kurogane menghujam tengkuknya. "Wartawan menceritakan kebenaran yang sebelumnya ditutupi."

"Pena lebih tajam daripada pedang, eh?"

"Lagipula nggak ada yang bawa-bawa pedang sekarang ini."

Fai tertawa. "Wajar saja kamu jadi wartawan, kalau begitu. Kuro-chan selamanya tetap Kuro-chan."

Sebuah mug warna merah yang mengepulkan asap hangat disorongkan ke hadapannya, diikuti oleh tatapan mata merah yang tajam.

"Kalau mau aku jadi modelmu, berhenti bicara kayak kamu tahu aku sejak sebelum lahir."

Diseruputnya kopi di dalam mug dengan seutas senyum tipis. "Tapi aku memang mengenalmu sejak sebelum kamu lahir, Kuro-chi. Setidaknya sebelum kamu yang sekarang lahir."

.

.

.

Hari itu Fai tidak berhasil membuat sketsa dengan Kurogane sebagai model, tentu saja. Kurogane memutuskan bahwa Fai terlalu banyak bicara dan langsung mendorong tubuh kurusnya ke tempat tidur dan, yah, secara praktis membungkam mulutnya—dengan mulut. Bukannya Fai protes, lagipula ini memang tujuan utamanya. Kurogane pun mungkin sudah menyadari niatnya, jika mata tajamnya berhasil meneliti kurangnya peralatan yang dibawa Fai untuk keperluan menggambar (Fai tidak membawa pensil dan penghapus, apalagi pensil warna atau spidol, dia hanya membawa buku sketsanya sebagai tameng).

Di sela kecupan tergesa Kurogane di leher dan dadanya, Fai telentang menatap langit-langit apartemen yang menguning dan tiba-tiba merasa melankolis. Dia hampir berujar, "Dulu butuh waktu cukup lama bagi kita untuk bisa seperti ini," tapi segera ditelannya kembali. Kecupan hangat Kurogane tidak berubah dari yang ada di bayangannya, gerakannya tetap lentur dan cepat, nyaris terburu.

Kurogane tidak pernah berhenti lama. Mereka juga, dulu, tidak pernah singgah terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Fai kembali datang hari Minggu berikutnya, dan Minggu-Minggu berikutnya. Selain perjumpaan lima menit rutin setiap jam sembilan pagi di kafe Butterfly Beans, mereka selalu bertemu seharian di hari Minggu karena hanya di waktu itu Kurogane jarang mendapatkan panggilan liputan. Yuui selalu menyeringai maklum setiap Fai menolak sarapan di rumah dan pergi ke Butterfly Beans, atau ketika kembarannya itu menenteng tas berisi perlengkapan menginap setiap hari Minggu dan baru pulang pada Senin pagi.

Di setiap kesempatan berkunjung ke apartemen Kurogane, Kadang Fai membawa peralatan menggambarnya lengkap dan dengan tekun menggoreskan setiap lekuk otot yang bergerak ketika Kurogane mengetik artikel di laptopnya. Suara klak-klak kibor menjadi semacam musik untuk menjaga konsentrasinya. Kadang mereka hanya akan bersantai di atas kasur berseprai linen polos, duduk bersamping-sampingan tanpa pakaian, menonton acara berita yang dinyalakan 24 jam di televisi atau membaca buku-buku. Kurogane selalu membaca buku-buku nonfiksi dengan tema di sekitar jurnalisme atau dunia kriminalitas; Fai menyukai novel roman ringan yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam dua-tiga hari.

"Dulu kamu suka membaca komik aneh yang selalu ada lanjutannya di setiap dunia yang kita singgahi." Fai mengucapkannya hanya dalam kepala. Kurogane tidak pernah suka ketika Fai mulai mengeluarkan kata dulu.

Tentu saja Fai pernah beberapa kali keceplosan, karena memori itu sering dengan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepalanya, seperti gelembung air yang perlahan naik ke permukaan dari dasar laut yang kelam. Suatu ketika Fai keceplosan soal kebiasaan Kurogane dulu, laki-laki besar itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Kamu ini sebenarnya siapa, sih? Manusia imortal? Penyihir kayak Merlin yang hidup ratusan tahun?" tanya Kurogane dengan nada setengah penasaran, setengah kesal. Waktu itu kali kedua mereka melewatkan hari di atas ranjang berdua, menonton siaran berita internasional tanpa fokus berlebih.

 _Dulu, ya_ , Fai hampir menjawab demikian, tapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku Fai," ujarnya seolah tengah meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Manusia biasa, setidaknya di kehidupan ini. Lahir sembilan belas tahun lalu di sebuah rumah sakit di Paris. Dibawa pindah ke Lima, Ohio, saat usia empat tahun. Aku punya kembaran yang identik denganku, namanya Yuui. Begitu, Kuro-wan."

Alis Kurogane merengut. "Dari mana kamu tahu kata-kata itu?"

"Kata-kata apa?"

" _Wan, chan, tan_ ," daftar Kurogane dengan jarinya. "Itu bahasa Jepang. Kamu bisa bahasa Jepang?"

Fai menggeleng. "Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu sejak dulu." Ketika Kurogane mengernyit, Fai menunjuk kepalanya. "Semuanya ada di sini, Kuro-tan, sejak pertama aku bisa mengingat. Kata pertama yang kusebut waktu kecil adalah namamu, bukan Mama atau Papa atau Yuui, kamu boleh tanya Yuui suatu saat nanti kalau tidak percaya. Aku selalu bertanya pada ayahku dan Yuui, siapa Kurogane? Kenapa tidak ada keluarga kita yang bernama Kurogane, tapi aku selalu mengingatnya? Setiap aku menutup mata, wajahmu yang akan terlintas, dengan armor besi dan jubah hitam, dan oh, pedang panjang. Sayang pedang kesayanganmu sekarang tidak sepanjang yang dulu."

Kurogane tidak tertawa mendengar lelucon Fai. "Dan aku, sekarang, persis kayak yang kamu bayangkan."

"Tidak sepenuhnya persis, kamu lebih modern sekarang, jelas." Fai nyengir lebar. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh wajah bergaris tegas yang tidak berbeda dengan laki-laki yang selama ini ada dalam bayangannya. "Tapi ciri fisikmu tetap, sifat-sifatmu tetap, pola pikir dan caramu bergerak tetap. Kamu Kurogane yang selama ini ada di dalam kepalaku. Kurogane yang selalu kucari."

"Tapi aku bukan laki-laki di dalam kepalamu," ujar Kurogane.

Senyum Fai sedikit luntur. "Bukan, Kuro-chan, kamu—kita—sudah bukan yang ada dalam kepalaku lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, entah kenapa Kurogane jadi mulai bercerita banyak tentang dirinya sendiri—tentang masa kecil, teman-teman, dan keluarganya—seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Fai kalau dia adalah dia, bukan lagi Kurogane yang ada dalam kepalanya. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah membicarakan topik-topik yang terlalu personal. Setiap hari Minggu biasanya hanya diisi oleh Kurogane mengetik artikel sementara Fai menggambar atau mengerjakan tugas, lalu seks, atau duduk berdua di atas kasur dan menonton televisi sambil bicara topik-topik harian, lalu seks, atau sejak pagi Kurogane akan terus menggiringnya melewati beronde-ronde kenikmatan yang tak pernah membuat Fai bosan, semuanya dengan berlatar keramaian Manhattan yang berdengung tumpul di sekitar mereka. Tapi tidak pernah ada topik intim seputar keluarga atau masa lalu. Ketika Kurogane membicarakannya, hati Fai terasa meleleh seperti coklat di tengah padang rumput musim panas.

Yang pertama Kurogane ceritakan adalah tentang silsilah keturunannya. Karena selalu mengetahui sosoknya sejak pertama bisa mengingat, Fai nyaris tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa tubuh seorang laki-laki keturunan Asia bisa melar hingga tingginya melebihi sebagian besar orang Kaukasian yang memenuhi Amerika. Ternyata Kurogane, di kehidupan ini, masih memiliki garis keturunan Indian Apache dari ayahnya. Ayah Kurogane adalah keturunan pertama penyatuan ras Indian murni dan Asia-Amerika, lalu dia menikah dengan ibu Kurogane, putri dari keluarga imigran Jepang. Kurogane bisa dibilang sepertiga Indian.

"Nama asliku Youou Blacksteel, dari Kakek yang Indian murni," jelas Kurogane. "Supaya bisa lebih diterima sebagai warga Amerika tanpa perlu merasa nggak sopan ke Kakek, Ibu mengubah nama indianku jadi Kurogane dan ditambah marga Ayah, Redcliff. Setelah orangtuaku berpisah, aku pakai marga Ibu, Suwa."

Fai memandangi kulit coklat keemasan yang mengilat karena keringat paska seks mereka dan mata hazel yang memiliki semburat kemerahan itu. Seingatnya dulu Kurogane adalah orang Jepang asli, tapi memang tidak mungkin orang Jepang asli memiliki ukuran tubuh serta ciri fisik sepertinya. Lagipula, di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka selalu sibuk berpindah dimensi untuk bisa duduk bersama di atas ranjang dan membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti silsilah keturunan. Ada banyak luka yang perlu disembuhkan dalam diri mereka masing-masing dan hanya sedikit waktu untuk bisa bicara dari hati ke hati. Dulu mereka bisa saling mengerti hanya dengan gestur tubuh dan kerlingan mata. Sekarang pun begitu, tapi kini Fai menyadari berapa banyak fakta remeh tentang masing-masing yang mereka biarkan terubur dalam kesunyian.

"Orangtuamu dua-duanya masih di Austin sekarang?" tanya Fai kemudian.

Kurogane pernah menyebutkan kalau dia berasal dari Austin, ibukota Texas. Akan menyenangkan kalau sekarang Fai bisa menemui dua orang yang telah membawa Kurogane ke dunia. Di kehidupan lalu kisah mereka terlalu tragis untuk dapat mengenal arti kasih-sayang keluarga. Dia berharap takdir mereka di kehidupan yang ini bisa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi padanya. Yuui masih ada bersamanya hingga sekarang, walau mereka bertukar nama dari kehidupan yang lalu, tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Fai merelakan nama aslinya di kehidupan lalu menjadi penyangga kehidupan saudara kembarnya kini.

Tapi Kurogane hanya menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang menyala tanpa menjawabnya. Nyaris dua menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah meninggal. Keduanya. Tinggal sepupu di Austin."

Fai merasakan harapannya jatuh dan pecah berkeping. Kurogane yatim-piatu. Lagi. Dia sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih memiliki Yuui di kehidupan yang ini. Takdir merenggut orang-orang terkasih Kurogane lebih awal lagi.

Diraihnya wajah Kurogane dan dicumbunya lembut; diajaknya tangan besar itu kembali menjelajahi tubuhnya, mengusir segala kepedihan yang tiba-tiba timbul di hatinya.

"Hei, nggak usah nangis," bisik Kurogane seraya merapatkan tubuh besarnya yang hangat pada Fai.

Fai menatap mata merah di hadapannya. "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, kan, Kurogane? Aku akan selalu mencarimu dan kembali ke sini, ke kamu."

Kurogane tersenyum, seberkas senyum tipis yang tidak biasanya ada di wajah serius itu namun terlihat begitu tulus.

"Ya." Jeda sejenak. "Fai..."

Nama yang meluncur lembut dari bibir Kurogane membuat seluruh tubuh Fai gemetar. Kebahagiaan, kepedihan, kerinduan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kurogane tidak pernah memanggil namanya selama ini, selalu "pirang" atau "kamu"—atau dulu, "penyihir"—tapi tidak pernah namanya secara langsung. Kini nama itu seolah membuka sebuah simpul di hatinya yang terikat mati sejak pertama dirinya lahir di kehidupan yang ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya tiba-tiba, tanpa bisa ditahan. "Sejak dulu."

Kurogane mencium bahunya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Kurogane menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Fai di bulan keempat mereka berhubungan. Hari itu dia harus pergi untuk meliput sebuah kejadian pada sore hari. Fai merengek kalau dia belum ingin beranjak dari atas kasur, jadi Kurogane memberikan kunci itu padanya seraya bersiap-siap.

"Kunci duplikat," gumam Kurogane sambil sibuk memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau mau pulang."

Mata Fai bersinar gembira. "Aku boleh menyimpannya?"

Kurogane menatapnya aneh. "Sudah kukasih, ya, berarti harus kamu simpan. Awas kalau sampai hilang."

Dengan pekikan riang Fai memeluk kunci itu ke dadanya. "Apa aku boleh datang selain hari Minggu?"

"Selama nggak ngacak-ngacak kerjaanku."

"Berarti ngacak-ngacak yang lain boleh?"

Kurogane memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menolak. Diperiksanya sekali lagi benda-benda yang akan dibawanya di dalam tas, kemudian dia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur untuk mengacak pelan rambut pirang Fai yang berantakan. Ucapan sampai jumpa tanpa kata.

Fai tidak segera pulang setelah sosok Kurogane menghilang dari ruangan itu. Dia tetap di atas kasur, memeluk bantal Kurogane dan menghirup aroma keringatnya yang masih tetap familiar entah berapa kehidupan pun berlalu. Bayangan tubuh dengan kulit kecoklatan yang dibalut jubah hitam kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Rambut hitam jabrik di dalam bayangannya telah sedikit bersemburat keperakan, ada keriput di sudut mata dan dahinya. Mata merah menatapnya kosong, senyum tipis yang tulus terpulas di sana, tak kalah merah. Dirinya yang dulu menangis tanpa henti, berteriak dan memohon. Pemuda yang memiliki mata berbeda warna di balik kacamata bundar menggeleng pasrah padanya.

"Dia sudah mati, Fai-san," adalah ucapan pemuda itu yang paling diingatnya. Tapi dirinya tetap berteriak dan memohon hingga tenggorokannya tak sanggup lagi.

"Sihir," ujarnya dengan pasrah, tubuhnya dipenuhi campuran butiran salju yang menyerap warna kemerahan di sekitar mereka. "Ambil semua sihirku, nyawaku, terserah!"

"Kurogane-san tidak akan suka Fai-san melakukan hal seperti itu." Ada laki-laki lain—Syaoran, dia ingat namanya—bicara padanya di sela air mata yang mengalir. "Apa artinya dia hidup kalau Fai-san tidak ada di sisinya? Seluruhan tenaga sihir Fai-san saja tidak akan mampu membuatnya menjadi manusia lagi. Dia hidup, tapi tidak hidup. Apa Fai-san yakin mau membuat Kurogane-san seperti itu?"

Dirinya yang dulu memeluk tubuh itu, masih hangat dan berbau amis dan tanah musim dingin—bau kematian. Dia ingat menangis lebih lama lagi ditemani dua laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala.

"Ambil semua sihirku," ujarnya kemudian pada si pemuda berkacamata. "Hanya itu yang kupunya untuk mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Dia sudah mati, Fai-san," balas pemuda itu seperti kaset rusak.

"Kalau begitu buat aku ingat," desaknya putus asa. "Biarkan dia terus hidup dalam kepalaku, bahkan sampai kehidupan selanjutnya."

Si pemuda dengan mata berbeda warna menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Kalau itu, bisa kukabulkan."

Dirinya yang dulu kembali memandang wajah dengan senyum beku di hadapannya, menghapus darah dari mulutnya, lalu mengecup bibir dingin itu sebelum tangannya mulai menarik segala energi kehidupan keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Hal terakhir dari masa lalu yang bisa dia ingat adalah wajah beku Kurogane dan salju yang berwarna darah.

Fai meninggalkan apartemen Kurogane saat cahaya matahari pagi pertama kali jatuh menyinari bantal yang basah.


	2. Bagian Dua

**Tak Berhenti Lama**

 **Bagian Dua**

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci, nyaris setiap hari Fai datang ke apartemen kecil di persimpangan Greenwich Village itu. Bahkan di sela-sela jam kosong kuliahnya, dia akan menelusuri jalan dari kampusnya di Seventh Avenue, menaiki kereta subway hingga ke stasiun Sixth Avenue, kemudian berbelok di Greenwich Village, menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga di gedung apartemen pertama MacDougal Street dan masuk ke unit kecil yang kini seolah menjadi rumah keduanya. Dia akan mengerjakan tugas atau makan siang di sana. Jika beruntung, dia akan melihat Kurogane dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam apartemen, menyapanya dengan kerlingan mata sambil terus berjalan ke kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, mengeluarkan beberapa beda dari saku dan tas dan memasukkan beberapa benda lain, mencomot selembar roti, lalu beranjak pergi lagi hanya dengan sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya. Hari Minggu memang satu-satunya hari laki-laki itu tidak terlalu sibuk. Selebihnya, Kurogane seolah tidak pernah berhenti.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahu Yuui tentang Kurogane, bahwa dia akhirnya telah menemukan laki-laki yang berdiam di kepalanya sejak lahir. Yuui tidak pernah bertanya, hanya memandanginya dengan maklum setiap kali Fai mencium pipinya dan pergi dengan gembira. Sejak mereka kecil, Yuui selalu sabar mengatakan kalau, ya, suatu saat mereka akan menemukan seseorang bernama Kurogane itu, dan dia akan selalu di sisi Fai sampai mereka menemukannya, bahkan di saat teman-teman mereka mulai mengejek kebiasaan Fai bercerita soal Kurogane si teman bayangan. Fai tahu harusnya dia mengaku pada Yuui, tapi geliat antusiasmenya menemukan Kurogane selalu membuatnya berada di awang-awang.

Di bulan keenam pertemuannya dengan Kurogane, Yuui mencegatnya sebelum dia berhasil kabur untuk menjalani rutinitas hari Minggunya. Mata biru yang senada dengan miliknya sendiri menatap serius padanya.

"Kamu akan pulang malam ini?" tanya Yuui.

"Ngg… aku..."

"Pulang," desak Yuui. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

 _Tapi hari ini hari Minggu_ , Fai ingin berkata, tapi akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yuui darinya.

Wajah Kurogane tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun saat Fai dengan ragu berkata bahwa dia harus pulang malam itu. Padahal dirinya setengah berharap laki-laki itu akan menahannya dengan keras kepala. Alih-alih, Kurogane hanya mengangguk dan menawari untuk mengantarnya pulang. Fai menolak tawarannya. Minggu itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka hanya bersama untuk makan malam sebelum Fai kembali ke apartemennya di Eight Avenue dengan tubuh yang dingin meski angin malam di musim panas yang lembab menerpanya.

"Ashura sakit, Fai." Yuui mengumumkan begitu Fai memasuki apartemen yang telah setahun mereka tinggali bersama. Fai membeku di ambang pintu ruang tengah. Saudara kembarnya kelihatan kacau di atas sofa, rambut pirangnya yang dipanjangkan hingga sepunggung—berbeda dengan milik Fai yang berakhir dekat tengkuk—tergerai berantakan di sekitarnya.

"Sakit...?" Fai mengulang kata itu. "Sakit apa...?"

"Kanker hati. Stadium akhir. Freya memberitahuku semalam."

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Kanker. Tapi… tapi dia sehat-sehat saja waktu kita berkunjung liburan kemarin."

Yuui menggeleng. "Freya bilang diagnosis kankernya sudah sejak tahun lalu, tapi Ashura menyembunyikannya karena kita masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri di sini. Dan sekarang kankernya makin ganas."

Fai terduduk di samping Yuui, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Belum kepalanya selesai mencerna informasi tersebut, Yuui kembali bicara.

"Aku akan pulang ke Lima," ujarnya tegas. "Kamu bisa, kan, tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Pulang?" seru Fai tidak percaya. "Kuliahmu bagaimana?"

Yuui menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. "Aku akan minta transfer. Di Lima juga ada sekolah kuliner lokal. Ashura butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya. Freya dan Chii masih terlalu muda untuk bisa merawatnya dengan baik, dan mereka berdua sedang persiapan SAT."

"Aku… sendirian di sini?"

Pandangan Yuui sejenak terlihat jenaka. "Kamu mau ikut pulang? Di Lima tidak ada sekolah desain. Lagipula, kamu punya pacar, kan?" Melihat Fai membeku seperti rusa yang terkena pancaran cahaya lampu, Yuui tertawa. "Sudahlah, Fai. Aku tahu kamu punya pacar sekarang. Aku ikut senang. Sudah saatnya kamu melupakan Kurogane yang hanya ada di dalam kepalamu."

Fai memandangi wajah kembarannya yang selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya.

"Apa kamu juga terganggu setiap kali aku bicara soal Kurogane?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, makin lama melihatmu, aku makin kasihan." Yuui menepuk bahunya. "Berbahagialah bersama pacarmu dan lupakan Kurogane."

Fai tersenyum tipis. _Tapi pacarku seorang Kurogane, Yuui._

.

.

.

"Ashura?"

Fai mengangguk di antara gerakan naik-turun perut Kurogane yang menempel pipinya, tangan Kurogane yang besar bertengger nyaman di atas kepalanya, sesekali mengusap rambutnya. Gemuruh Broadway di malam hari terdengar tumpul dari luar jendela dan mata Fai memandang ke arah televisi yang tengah menyiarkan beberapa kebijakan buruh baru tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan.

"Ayahku."

"Kamu panggil ayahmu pakai namanya?" tanya Kurogane dengan nada heran.

Fai tertawa pelan sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki itu, hangat tubuh dan sikap Kurogane yang rileks terasa meninabobokan.

"Ayah angkat. Aku dan Yuui diadopsi olehnya sejak kami berusia empat tahun."

"Waktu kalian pertama datang ke Amerika dari Perancis."

"Ya. Ashura pengusaha asal India yang punya terlalu banyak uang dan terlalu mencintai mantan pasangannya untuk bisa menikah dan punya keturunan sendiri. Jadi dia mengambilku dan Yuui saat kunjungan bisnisnya ke Perancis, lalu sepasang anak kembar lagi, kali ini asli Amerika, tiga tahun setelahnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtua asliku, tapi selama bisa bersama dengan Yuui, itu saja sudah cukup."

Kurogane mendengarkan tanpa bereaksi, hanya mendengarkan dan menatapnya dengan mata merah yang tajam. Entah bagaimana, Fai merasa tenang dengan minimnya ekspresi yang dipancarkan oleh laki-laki itu. Menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik daripada ekspresi simpati atau belas kasihan yang terasa jauh. Dipejamkannya matanya ketika ibu jari Kurogane menelusur pipinya.

"Saudaramu akan pulang ke Lima buat mengurus ayah kalian?"

Fai mengangguk lagi. "Ashura butuh seseorang untuk mengurusnya. Kankernya sudah stadium terakhir dan dia akan semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Yuui yang paling tua di antara semua anak angkatnya, jadi dia yang pergi."

"Dia kakakmu?" Nada suara Kurogane kembali terdengar heran.

"Kami tidak pernah tahu siapa yang jadi kakak di antara kami, tapi Yuui selalu lebih dewasa daripada aku, jadi kurasa peran kakak-adik itu terjadi secara otomatis."

"Heh. Bakal aneh kalau kamu yang jadi kakak." Kurogane mendengus, lalu menghindar dari hantaman tinju main-main Fai. "Kamu nggak ikut pulang?"

"Kuro-wan ingin aku ikut pulang? Ke Lima, bersama Yuui?"

Kurogane tidak menjawab, seolah berkata, "itu keputusanmu."

Fai kemudian menggeleng. "Yuui menyuruhku tinggal di sini, untuk berjaga-jaga. Mungkin akan ada saatnya Ashura harus dibawa ke sini, ke New York. Lima bukan tempat dengan sarana kesehatan sebagus New York. Kalau pengobatan Ashura tidak berhasil di sana, Yuui ingin segera membawanya ke sini."

Alis Kurogane merengut, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia bicara. "Mau tinggal di sini selama kembaranmu di Lima?" Wajah Fai pasti terlihat aneh karena Kurogane segera menambahkan dengan canggung, "Maksudnya, kamu selalu bergantung sama kembaranmu. Kalau dia pergi, makanmu gimana?"

"Aah? Kuro-koi mengajakku tinggal serumah karena mengkhawatirkanku?" Fai tersenyum meledek.

Tangan besar itu mengacak rambutnya. "Siapa yang nggak khawatir kalau lihat anak kurus yang tahan nggak makan seharian kalau sudah serius menggambar?"

Fai tertawa. "Terima kasih, Kuro-ai, tapi aku perlu mengurus apartemen kami kalau sewaktu-waktu Yuui memutuskan membawa Ashura ke New York. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku pasti masih akan main ke sini setiap hari supaya guguk kesayanganku tidak kesepian dan menderita karena kangen."

Geraman kasar terdengar sebelum tubuh Fai seluruhnya tertekan di atas kasur dengan berat dan kehangatan yang familiar. Kurogane selalu melakukannya setiap kali dia merasa Fai terlalu cerewet, padahal justru karena alasan itulah Fai memutuskan untuk terus menggodanya.

.

.

.

Kekosongan baru terasa ketika sosok Yuui benar-benar tidak ada lagi di apartemen mereka. Waktu kembarannya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Lima, Fai tidak menganggapnya sebagai hal yang serius. Dengan mudah dia mengabaikan tatapan cemas Yuui saat di bandara. Sampai pesawat itu tinggal landas, Fai masih yakin pada ucapannya. Tapi begitu tinggal semalam di apartemen tanpa Yuui, baru dia diingatkan kembali akan alasan kecemasan saudaranya.

Akan alasan kenapa sejak kecil Yuui tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Fai masih bisa bertahan di sore hari, ketika aktivitas sehari-hari masih berdengung di sekitarnya. Namun makin larut, lingkungan sekitarnya perlahan berubah sepi, terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia tinggal di Manhattan yang konon tidak pernah tidur. Di waktu seperti itulah kesunyian akan segera menyergapnya, mendenging kencang di telinganya dan menariknya ke dalam lembah memori yang tersimpan di dasar pikirannya. Potongan ingatan berkelebat cepat di kepalanya—kenangan manis, kesedihan, luka, kegembiraan—dan cepat atau lambat akan memenuhinya, menyumbat kerongkongan dan seluruh sistem tubuhnya.

Karena masalah ini, Fai tidak pernah bisa benar-benar sendiri. Yuui masih tidur sekamar dengannya bahkan hingga sekarang. Fai selalu memerlukan seseorang di sampingnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari serbuan memori atau menjadi tempat bercerita soal kilasan ingatan yang dilihatnya. Jika dibiarkan sendirian, dia akan meledak.

Dia kira setelah berhasil menemukan Kurogane, lintasan memori itu akan berhenti menyerbunya, tapi ternyata tidak. Alih-alih, jika sebelumnya memori yang bisa diingatnya terpusat di Kurogane dengan detil-detil memori lain yang kabur, kini memori-memori selain Kurogane turut menyerbunya. Kenangan sebelum dia bertemu Kurogane, tentang Valeria, tentang Ashura, tentang Sakura dan Syaoran...

Dinyalakannya televisi, radio, CD _Player_ , dan apa pun yang bisa menghasilkan suara, tapi tidak berhasil. Memori-memori itu terus memberondongnya tanpa ampun. Baru ketika dia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Yuui, turbulen pikirannya bisa sedikit mereda.

Sayangnya, meskipun Yuui selalu menjadi saudara yang suportif selama ini, tapi kini kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan masalah Ashura. Satu-dua minggu, Yuui masih meladeninya dengan sabar setiap kali Fai menelpon tengah malam hanya untuk mengobrol. Tapi kemudian di minggu ketiga, Fai mendapat kabar bahwa keadaan ayah angkat mereka semakin parah hingga harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Yuui semakin sibuk dan hanya bisa diajak bicara selama paling lama setengah jam.

Satu bulan berlalu dari kepergian saudaranya, mereka bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya. Tepat di hari ulang tahun mereka.

Perkara awalnya sepele. Fai menelpon untuk mengucapkan selama ulang tahun pada saudaranya, tapi ternyata Yuui sedang sibuk mengurus penebusan obat Ashura dan hanya bisa menanggapinya sambil lalu. Sadar kembarannya sedang sibuk, Fai memutuskan untuk menelpon lagi nanti, tapi Yuui justru membentaknya.

"Fai, apa kamu sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?" desis Yuui dari seberang saluran.

Kemarahan dalam suara kembarannya mengagetkan Fai. "Yuui… aku tahu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ashura sedang kritis, Fai, dan aku harus mengurusnya. Tolong pahami keadaanku."

"Aku paham—"

"Tidak, kamu tidak paham. Ashura sedang membutuhkan perhatian penuh dariku, Fai. Apa kamu tahu bagaimana keadaan di sini setiap malam? Kalau bukan mengurusi darah, aku mengurusi muntah! Atau aku harus mengurusi erangan kesakitan, atau tabung cairan yang menipis, atau mengantarnya ke kamar kecil, atau apalah! Yang jelas, kalau kamu paham bagaimana keadaanku, kamu akan sadar kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu bicara sampai kamu tidur."

Fai menggigit bibirnya. "Kamu, kan, bisa bilang baik-baik kalau sedang tidak bisa diganggu! Kalau memang kamu kerepotan, aku bisa pulang ke Lima dan membantu!"

Di seberang, Yuui tertawa sinis. "Lalu apa? Kamu mau meninggalkan kuliahmu dan kita berdua sama-sama jadi pekerja kasar tamatan SMA? Aku menyuruhmu tetap di sana karena harus ada salah satu dari kita yang bertahan memenuhi keinginan Ashura, Fai. Ingat apa yang dia minta? Dia ingin kita bisa mandiri dan sukses. Aku sudah memutuskan drop-out, kamu tidak boleh."

"Drop-out? Bukannya kamu… transfer?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengurus Ashura dengan tetap melanjutkan studi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk drop-out." Yuui terdiam cukup lama sebelum kembali bicara. "Harus ada yang bertahan di antara kita, Fai, dan itu adalah kamu."

Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Kelebatan memori kembali menyerbunya— _menara yang begitu tinggi, salju yang terus turun, dirinya ada di dasar dan kembarannya di puncak, teriakan saudaranya dari puncak menara yang terbawa angin dan salju abadi, mayat-mayat yang ditumpuknya untuk bisa mencapai saudaranya, teriakan amarahnya atas nasib, pilihan yang mewujud sebagai sesosok laki-laki dengan simbol kelelawar di pakaiannya, dan tubuh saudaranya yang terjatuh, lalu darah_ —

Fai berteriak.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya berteriak histeris di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ketika tenggorokannya tercekat, baru dia bisa mendengar suara panggilan lemah Yuui yang bercampur isakan.

"Fai… Fai… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud—oh, Fai…" terdengar lagi suara isakan. "Aku melimpahkan kekesalanku ke kamu. Aku takut, Fai… Ashura… dia terus memuntahkan darah setiap hari… kata dokter… empat bulan… Fai… maafkan aku..."

 _Ashura memuntahkan darah. Monster di Celes. Ashura yang pada akhirnya mati karenanya._

"Fai… Fai, katakan sesuatu. Fai. Aku minta maaf. Aku takut."

Udara tersumbat di tenggorokannya. Dunia yang tertutup. Darah. Kurogane. Kurogane. Kurogane.

Suara Yuui tidak terdengar lagi ketika Fai berlari menembus jalanan gelap Manhattan, menuju tempat terakhir yang bisa membuatnya melupakan masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Fai!"

Fai terkesiap, udara menerobos masuk ke dalam paru-parunya secara menyakitkan. Pandangannya mengabur, seolah tengah berada di dalam air meskipun tubuhnya tidak terasa basah, hanya wajahnya. Tapi bahkan dari pandangan kabur itu dia bisa menangkap semburat merah mata yang dikenalnya.

Dikerjapkannya matanya, lalu sosok Kurogane muncul jelas di hadapannya.

"Kuro—"

"Hei, hei, napas yang benar dulu baru bicara." Dia merasakan tangan besar Kurogane menekan lembut dadanya, mengusapnya pelan dalam ritme yang menenangkan. Diturutinya saran itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, dia mendengar desahan lega Kurogane.

Entah bagaimana dia sudah ada di apartemen Kurogane, setengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan tangan laki-laki itu menyangga punggung dan dadanya.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih?" gerutu Kurogane. "Sebulan menghilang terus sekarang tiba-tiba waktu aku pulang kamu sudah ada di atas kasurku, muka biru dan tersengal kayak mau mati. Aku sudah nyaris telepon 911, tahu."

Fai mencoba mengembangkan seberkas senyum yang pasti kelihatan tidak meyakinkan, karena sebagai balasannya Kurogane justru menggeleng pasrah sambil terus mengusap punggungnya. Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai detak jantung dan aliran napasnya kembali normal, lalu Kurogane beranjak ke _pantry_ dan membuatkannya susu hangat.

"Mau menginap?" tawar Kurogane, nadanya ringan dan tidak menuntut.

Fai mengangguk.

Televisi dinyalakan di saluran berita seperti biasa, tapi kemudian Kurogane melemparkan remote-nya ke atas kasur. Fai tersenyum dan mengambil remote itu, tapi tidak mengubah salurannya. Kurogane selalu taat pada saluran berita dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Fai mengubah saluran. Kalau sampai remote itu diberikan padanya, Fai sadar itu salah satu cara Kurogane menghibur dirinya, dengan mengizinkannya mengubah saluran semaunya.

Alih-alih menonton televisi, matanya lebih memilih untuk mengikuti semua gerakan Kurogane di sekitar apartemen: mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang dibawa dari kantor, menyalakan laptop seraya melepasi sepatu dan jaket, menghangatkan makanan yang dibelinya di luar dengan gerutuan pelan soal hanya membeli satu porsi karena tidak mengira Fai akan datang, masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan kelihatan segar bersamaan dengan bunyi 'ping' terdengar dari _microwave_ , berganti pakaian dan melemparkan baju ganti Fai yang tertinggal di apartemen ke atas kasur, lalu menyuruhnya mandi sementara dia sendiri duduk di meja kerjanya, memerhatikan layar laptopnya dengan serius sambil sesekali mengigit bakpao.

Fai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Kurogane tidak protes. Laki-laki itu hanya terus mengingatkan beberapa hal sesekali—kalau mau makan ada ramen instan di lemari, tidur saja duluan karena dia masih banyak pekerjaan, dan jangan lupa mandi sebelum tidur—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Kamu sedang sibuk?" tanya Fai ketika melihat dokumen di meja kerja Kurogane seakan menggandakan diri dari yang terakhir dia lihat. Klipingan koran juga makin berjejal di papan tempel, ditambah dengan benang merah yang kini dihubungkan dari satu artikel ke artikel lain.

"Aku sedang dapat jatah bikin artikel investigasi."

"Sebulanan ini?"

"Hmm. Pulang ke Austin dua minggu kemarin buat urusan kerjaan."

"Dan kamu bilang aku yang menghilang sebulan."

Kurogane menyeringai. "Apa, nih? Kamu marah karena aku tugas luar?"

"Kamu, kan, setidaknya bisa kirim pesan kalau mau pergi."

"Aku coba telepon tiap malam buat kasih tahu, tapi teleponmu selalu sibuk. Jelas kamu yang menghilang."

Fai menggigit bibir. Dia selalu menelpon Yuui tiap malam karena tidak mengira Kurogane akan menelepon. Selama tujuh bulan perkenalan mereka, walau sudah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, Kurogane tidak pernah sekali pun mengiriminya pesan atau menelponnya.

"Kirim pesan, kan, bisa."

"Pesan yang kutinggalkan saja nggak kamu baca." Kurogane menunjuk ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidur. Di sana, di samping jam weker, tergeletak sebuah kertas polos yang terlipat tertutup, tak tersentuh.

Fai meraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya: _'Ada tugas luar 2 minggu. Kalau mau menginap jangan lupa rapikan rumah dan kunci pintu waktu pulang. Kutelepon jam 8 malam. -K'_

Perlahan dilipatnya kembali kertas itu dan dengan hati-hati dimasukkannya ke saku jaket. Seringai Kurogane yang masih terpasang di bibir meski matanya tetap serius menatap layar membuat wajah Fai terasa memanas.

"Kuro-sama curang," bisik Fai.

"Hmm?"

"Kubilang, kamu punya tepung dan telur, tidak?"

"Buat apa?"

Fai tersenyum. "Hari ini ulang tahunku."

Kurogane seketika berhenti memelototi laptopnya.

.

.

.

Hanya ada empat panekuk cokelat untuk perayaan ulang tahun kedua puluh Fai. Dia sendiri yang membuatnya; dia ingat resepnya dari salah satu catatan resep yang Yuui tempelkan di kulkas. "Resep-resep yang gampang dibuat," jelas Yuui begitu memulai kebiasaannya menempelkan catatan resep di kulkas. "Supaya Fai bisa memasak untuk dirinya sendiri kalau aku tidak ada." Kurogane tiba-tiba keluar begitu Fai mengatakan kalau dia akan membuat kue sederhana, dan setengah jam kemudian kembali dengan dua lusin lilin ulang tahun. Fai tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perhatian tidak terduga ini.

Mereka berdebat cukup sengit soal berapa banyak lilin yang harus ditancapkan dan akhirnya sepakat menjejalkan dua puluh lilin di atas panekuk—lima di setiap kue—lalu mematikan lampu. Fai meniup semua lilinnya hingga mereka berdua berada dalam kegelapan samar. Cahaya lampu jalan menyusup malu-malu ke dalam ruangan, menandai garis wajah Kurogane yang menatap lurus padanya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Hanya tangan Kurogane yang perlahan menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan ciuman intim di bibirnya yang mengatakan semua yang ingin didengarnya.

Dalam kegelapan dan kehangatan tubuh Kurogane, Fai bercerita. Pertama tentang Ashura, lalu tentang pertengkarannya dengan Yuui, dan terakhir tentang kondisinya yang membuat Kurogane menemukannya seperti 'mau mati'. Kurogane tidak memotong maupun bertanya; dia terus diam dan mendengarkan, jemarinya mengusap pinggang Fai sesekali untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan dan membiarkan Fai menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Lampu kembali dinyalakan ketika Fai sudah menghapus kering air matanya. Mereka menghabiskan panekuk sambil duduk bersamping-sampingan; reporter di televisi menyiarkan tentang krisis di negara-negara timur tengah.

"Kamu tahu, Kuro-chan," ujar Fai tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Mungkin aku memang orang dengan gangguan jiwa seperti katamu dulu..."

Mata merah mengerling padanya, menunggu.

"Mungkin semua ingatan tentang kehidupan lalu ini hanya ilusi. Mungkin aku benar-benar baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu di kafe itu dan membayangkan kalau aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama."

"Tapi aku, di sini, bukan ilusi."

Fai mengangguk. Matanya kembali terasa panas.

"Tapi kamu bukan ilusi."

.

.

.

Kalau sebulan lalu Kurogane hanya menawarkan, kini dia memaksa Fai tinggal bersamanya selama Yuui belum kembali. Setelah empat panekuk itu habis, Kurogane mengantar Fai kembali ke apartemennya untuk berkemas dan mengabari kembarannya.

Yuui menangis saat Fai menelponnya. Rupanya kembarannya itu sudah hampir menelepon polisi untuk mengecek keadaannya. Namun dia langsung setuju saat Fai mengumumkan kalau dia akan tinggal bersama pacarnya.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan pacarmu? Aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Dan mengancam?"

Yuui tertawa. "Hanya memperingatkan, Fai, agar dia tidak macam-macam dengan setengah jiwaku tersayang."

Fai teringat komentar Yuui soal melupakan Kurogane dan sejenak merasa ragu, tapi tidak mungkin dia terus menyembunyikan Kurogane dari Yuui. Kembarannya, lebih dari siapa pun, berhak tahu tentang Kurogane. Jadi, diserahkannya telepon pada Kurogane yang tengah memerhatikan deretan pigura berisi foto-fotonya dan Yuui serta keluarganya di Lima. Fai nyaris tertawa saat Kurogane mengira sambungan terputus setelah dia menyebutkan namanya. Yuui pasti hampir pingsan di seberang sambungan begitu mendengar nama pacar kembarannya selama ini.

Ketika telepon kembali ke Fai, Yuui nyaris berteriak histeris.

"Fai—!"

Segera diputusnya sambungan telepon itu sebelum Yuui meminta penjelasan soal Kurogane dan menceramahinya panjang-lebar. Dari sofa, Kurogane memandangnya aneh.

"Kurasa kembaranmu nggak menyukaiku."

Fai terkekeh pelan lalu mencium lehernya. "Bagus. Berarti Kuro-wan hanya milikku."

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menaiki kereta _subway_ dan memilih menyusuri jalanan Seventh Avenue, berjalan cepat bersama arus lalu-lintas pejalan kaki yang menyesaki jalanan. Kurogane mengayunkan kakinya tanpa susah-payah, tubuh meliuk dan mendesak secara otomatis, seolah dia bisa menyusuri jalan ini bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Fai membayangkan setiap hari beginilah cara laki-laki itu mencari berita: tangan terjejal ke dalam saku celana dan memasang tampang serius, mata merahnya yang tajam memerhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama.

"Kalau kamu terus ngelihatin aku dan bukannya jalanan, nanti bisa kesandung," gerutu Kurogane tanpa menoleh. Fai tersenyum dan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kurogane.

"Habis ini pertama kalinya kita kencan."

"Kita cuma jalan kaki pulang ke apartemenku," balas Kurogane datar.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku kencan," ujar Fai kemudian. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena berusaha menjajari langkah Kurogane yang lebar.

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Memang mau kencan ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja. Nonton film, makan malam romantis, atau duduk-duduk di Central Park juga boleh. Aku bersedia bayar bagianku."

"Tipikal ABG," dengus Kurogane.

"Memang kencan yang bukan tipikal ABG bagaimana?"

Menyeringai nakal, Kurogane merangkul bahunya dan berbisik rendah di telinganya, "Kencan orang dewasa itu di atas kasur, di balik selimut. Semalaman."

"Kuro-mesum," gerutu Fai pelan.

Di luar dugaan, Kurogane tertawa, tawa yang begitu lepas hingga kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, dan Fai terpesona melihatnya. Laki-laki itu belum pernah tertawa saat bersamanya, apalagi karena nama panggilan yang biasanya hanya menghadirkan rengutan sebal di wajah tegasnya. Kurogane kemudian mengacak rambutnya sayang sebelum kembali merangkulnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan liputan investigasi ini, kita pergi kencan."


	3. Bagian Tiga

**Tak Berhenti Lama**

 **Bagian Tiga**

.

.

Ternyata liputan investigasi berbeda dari liputan yang biasa dikerjakan Kurogane, Fai menyadarinya saat dua minggu berlalu dan wartawan itu masih tetap sibuk. Kurogane akan menghilang entah ke mana sepanjang hari, ponsel selalu dimatikan, dan pulang larut malam hanya untuk lanjut mengetik sesuatu di laptop atau mengguntingi artikel dan memajangnya di papan, wajah berkerut serius dan matanya berpindah dengan tajam dari satu artikel ke artikel lain seolah sesuatu akan muncul dari sana jika terus-terusan dipelototi. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Kurogane tidak akan merespon panggilan macam apa pun, bahkan dering ponselnya sendiri.

Fai akhirnya belajar untuk tidak menunggu Kurogane menyelesaikan apa pun pekerjaannya hari itu dan tidur lebih dulu. Kurogane akan menyusul naik ke ranjang menjelang pagi, meraih tubuhnya sambil menggerutukan sikap tidurnya yang selalu membekap wajah dengan bantal, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Alarm akan berdering setiap jam lima pagi dan Kurogane akan beranjak dari tempat tidur sebelum deringannya memasuki detik kedua, lalu menghilang untuk pekerjaannya hari itu tanpa membangunkan Fai meskipun, pada kenyataannya, Fai selalu terbangun pada saat-saat ini.

Tetap tidak berubah. Fai ingat Kurogane dulu juga selalu seperti ini. Pergi tidur paling larut, tidur tanpa bergerak sedikit pun seperti orang mati, dan bangun sebelum subuh. Fai mengingat pelukan-pelukan hangat yang singkat tiap malam, walau kadang, terutama di tahun-tahun terakhir kebersamaan mereka dulu, Kurogane akan mendekapnya lebih lama, hingga matahari bertengger cukup jauh di atas langit dan Syaoran perlu mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dengan nampan berisi sarapan di tangan. Tapi setiap merasakan sisa kehangatan Kurogane di seprai dan melihat pintu lemari pakaian sedikit terbuka karena ketergesaan pemiliknya, Fai tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia harus lega atau membenci kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Karena sudah mengetahui masalah Fai, begitu liburan semester tiba, Kurogane tidak pernah membiarkannya benar-benar sendirian di apartemen, terutama ketika laki-laki itu harus berada di jalanan memburu berita. Dia mengenalkan Fai pada Tomoyo, gadis SMA putri pemilik bangunan apartemen yang ditinggali Kurogane. Pertama kali bertemu, gadis peranakan Jepang itu tersenyum dengan kilatan pemahaman di mata gelapnya.

"Fai-san," sapanya dengan nada yang ramah, familiar.

Seketika Fai mengerti.

"Tomoyo-chan."

Jika Kurogane menangkap sesuatu dari cara aneh mereka saling menyapa, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Kurogane hanya menepuk kepala Fai dan berpesan bahwa dia harus menghubungi Tomoyo jika merasa butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Fai tersenyum dan melepas kekasihnya pergi dengan ciuman di pipi, menghiraukan gerutuan Kurogane dan pandangan tertarik Tomoyo. Sebersit rasa bangga yang tumbuh dari selentingan kecemburuan dari masa lalu membuat Fai merasa malu kemudian.

Tomoyo tidak pernah secara langsung mengatakan kalau dia juga mengingat seperti Fai, pernyataan itu timbul begitu saja di antara mereka. Seringkali Tomoyo menemaninya di unit Kurogane, bicara santai tentang hobi mereka yang kebetulan sama—mendesain pakaian—atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah masing-masing ditemani kue-kue kering dan dua cangkir English Breakfast. Gadis itu akan mendengarkan cerita-cerita Fai dengan tenang dan respon empatik yang belum pernah didapatkannya dari orang lain—bahkan dari Yuui sekalipun. Fai merasa lebih mudah menceritakan ingatan-ingatan yang tak pernah dialaminya di kehidupan ini pada Tomoyo, membiarkan semua memori tenggelam dalam mata gelap yang selalu pengertian itu. Seperti sebelumnya, dia merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Tomoyo.

Kenyamanan itu tak jarang berbalik memberinya masalah. Pernah suatu hari Kurogane memutuskan untuk pulang cepat dan menemukan dirinya tengah asyik rebah di pangkuan Tomoyo, tangan gadis itu menyisir lembut rambutnya seraya mendengarkan ceritanya. Meskipun tidak mengamuk, wajah Kurogane langsung memberengut seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk matador. Dia tidak menyentuh atau bicara pada Fai sama sekali selama seminggu. Seharusnya Fai merasa bersalah, tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya saat mengetahui Kurogane ternyata bisa cemburu.

Sebelum memaafkannya, Kurogane, dengan mata masih berkilat cemburu, bertanya tentang hal-hal yang dibicarakannya dan Tomoyo.

"Soal masa lalu," jawab Fai jujur. "Karena Tomoyo-chan paham apa yang kualami."

"Dan menurutmu aku nggak bisa paham?"

Fai tersenyum. Diulurkannya tangan untuk menyentuh Kurogane, tapi laki-laki itu mengelak dan tetap duduk di kursi putarnya dengan wajah tertekuk, jadi disimpannya lagi kedua tangan di pangkuan.

"Kuro-sama tidak pernah suka kalau aku membicarakan masa lalu."

"Masa lalu, apalagi kehidupan yang lalu, nggak penting buatku."

"Aku tahu." _Sejak dulu kamu begitu._

"Yang penting apa yang kamu punya di sini, sekarang."

Mau tak mau Fai tersenyum getir. Dua dunia, dua kehidupan, dan Kurogane masih harus menasihatinya soal yang sama? Dirinya pasti sebebal karet latex.

"Ini pilihanku dari kehidupan yang lalu, Kuro-chan, untuk selalu mengingat. Ini harga yang harus kubayar supaya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Lalu, setelah seminggu absen dari segala jenis kontak, Kurogane tiba-tiba merangsek dan menerobos, mencuri seluruh napas dan air matanya. Di tengah gulungan gairah yang bergemuruh, Kurogane mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan mata merah yang terasa membakar.

"Kamu sudah menemukanku," geramnya, napasnya panas dan memburu di wajah Fai yang berkeringat. "Kita sudah bertemu, jadi jangan ingat lagi masa lalu."

Fai hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Kurogane—Kurogane yang sekarang bergumul berdua dengannya di atas kasur berseprai lembab—memenuhi kepalanya, mendesak segala memori tentang masa lalu ke ruang hampa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Fai ingin lupa.

Keesokan paginya, sebuah buku tulis kosong bersampul moleskin biru dan sebuah pulpen diletakkan di tempat kosong yang semalam ditempati oleh Kurogane. Di atas bantal, buku _The Elements of Style_ milik Fai tergeletak seolah baru dibaca dengan cepat, ada selipan kertas di antara lembar-lembar halamannya. Fai menarik kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan tangan Kurogane bergelung rapat dan tegas di atasnya.

 _'Tulis masa lalu yang kamu ingat. Kubaca kalau sempat. Tomoyo akan datang setelah selesai dengan kelas tambahannya.'_

Pesan Kurogane seperti sebuah perintah, singkat dan padat, tapi Fai merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadanya. _Pemaafan_. Tomoyo juga telah dimaafkan, meski sejak saat itu, rengutan Kurogane, dan kilat kecemburuan di matanya, akan muncul setiap kali dia mendengar mereka bersama. Fai menghargai usaha laki-laki itu menahan kecemburuannya secara patut. Bagaimana pun, walau cepat marah, Kurogane adalah laki-laki yang pandai mengatur emosinya.

Sepanjang hari, dan hingga hari-hari berikutnya, Fai sibuk menulisi buku tulis pemberian Kurogane dengan kenangan masa lalu.

.

.

.

Dia masih menerima kabar secara rutin dari Yuui mengenai keadaan Ashura yang makin hari makin parah. Namun setiap kali Fai menyarankan untuk pulang ke Lima dan membantunya mengurus Ashura, Yuui selalu menolak. Kembarannya itu selalu meyakinkannya bahwa dia harus tetap di New York untuk menjaga apartemen mereka—yang dengan malu dia sadari kini hanya dikunjunginya tiga hari sampai seminggu sekali.

Minggu depan, kata Yuui, di satu malam saat Kurogane belum kembali dari pekerjaannya dan Fai menghabiskan waktu berputar di kursi putar jurnalis itu sambil membacai artikel-artikel yang tertempel di papan untuk kesekian kalinya. Minggu depan kembarannya itu akan membawa ayah angkat mereka ke New York. Tiga bulan kemoterapi dan pengobatan, bukannya menghilangkan kanker yang bersarang di hatinya, malah makin membuatnya mengganas. Dokter bilang kemungkinan terakhir adalah operasi dengan kemungkinan 50:50. Yuui memutuskan jika Ashura pada akhirnya harus dioperasi juga, setidaknya operasi itu dilakukan di rumah sakit yang lebih maju. Jadi dia segera mengurus transfer rumah sakit sebelum ayah angkat mereka terlalu sakit untuk bepergian.

"Ashura akan tidur di mana? Biar kusiapkan kamarnya."

"Kamarku saja. Kamarmu selalu bau cat basah."

Fai menyetujui. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar tidur di kamarnya karena praktis selalu tidur bersama Yuui di kamar kembarannya itu. Kamarnya lebih cocok disebut studio pribadi daripada kamar tidur, penuh berisi manekin torso, gulungan kain, dan tempelan kertas berisi desain-desain berwarna. Dirinya dan Tomoyo, yang pernah beberapa kali diajaknya berkunjung, menganggap kamar itu sebagai surga, tapi bagi orang awam seperti Yuui atau Kurogane, kamar itu adalah neraka paska diamuk Behemoth.

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian bergeser ke topik Kurogane. Selama dua bulan Fai tinggal bersama jurnalis itu, Yuui selalu bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang sama. Fai menjawab dengan senang hati, tapi tanpa antusiasme yang berlebihan. Selama ini dia selalu mengira kalau dirinya akan selalu membicarakan soal Kurogane begitu menemukannya, tapi anehnya, begitu terjadi, antusiasme itu tidak pernah ada. Dia menyimpan Kurogane dan kenangan tentangnya di kehidupan ini dalam diam, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Belakangan dia juga mulai sebal ketika Yuui terus bertanya soal Kurogane. Karena itu ketika kembarannya kembali menyinggung Kurogane dengan nada penasaran yang dikenalinya sebagai tanda ketertarikan, Fai segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kliping artikel di dinding.

"Yuui, jangan jatuh cinta padanya."

Bahkan Fai sendiri kaget ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Yuui terdiam cukup lama di seberang sebelum meledak tertawa.

"Jangan konyol, Fai."

"Cinta bisa membuat siapa pun konyol."

"Cukup adil. Tapi aku bukan gay."

Fai membelalakkan matanya. "Bukan?"

"Karena kita kembar, kamu kira kita berbagi orientasi seksual?" Yuui tertawa lagi.

"Kuro-puu bisa membuat laki-laki straight jadi gay," balas Fai enteng seraya menelusurkan jarinya di benang-benang yang Kurogane tempel di papan klipingnya.

"Seram. Oke, aku akan jauh-jauh dari pacarmu."

"Dan aku akan siapkan kamar untuk Ashura."

Setelah kembali diingatkan soal Ashura, suara Yuui kembali murung.

"Sampai nanti, Fai. Akan kukabari perkembangan terbarunya nanti."

"Hei. Aku sayang kamu, oke, Yuui? Jangan salah sangka soal barusan."

Kembarannya awalnya terdengar tidak paham, tapi kemudian dia mendengus dan menggumamkan selamat tinggal.

Fai masih memikirkan mengenai Yuui dan Ashura yang akan segera ke New York hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kurogane sudah berada di belakangnya, meraih tangannya dari sebuah artikel yang tengah dirabanya tanpa perhatian saat menelepon Yuui—artikel tentang gadis imigran Cina yang menghilang—dan menjauhkannya dari papan.

"Kalau aku nggak tahu siapa Yuui, kita bisa putus sedetik setelah kamu bilang sayang ke orang lain dengan muka macam itu."

Fai melemparkan senyum malas ke arah laki-laki yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak sepersekian detik lebih cepat tiap melihatnya. Dia sudah tidak pernah kaget lagi mengetahui Kurogane bisa menyelinap masuk ke apartemen tanpa suara—karena Kurogane juga selalu pergi tanpa suara.

"Kuro-wan terlalu pencemburu. Apa aku terlihat kurang setia?"

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Disingkirkannya Fai—beserta kursi putar yang didudukinya—menjauh dari meja sementara dia mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas dan memasukkan dua stel kaos dan satu celana jins sebagai gantinya. Fai mengerjap melihatnya.

"Ini sudah larut. Kamu masih mau pergi lagi?"

Sambil lalu, Kurogane berkata bahwa dia akan menginap di luar untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena ada _lead_ baru untuk liputan investigasinya. Fai kembali memandangi papan tempel Kurogane dengan kecewa. Kemarin Kurogane baru menempelkan satu artikel lagi di sana dan sekarang Fai sudah lupa artikel yang mana. Klipingan koran mulai bertumpuk tanpa menyisakan tempat di papan berukuran 1x2 meter itu.

"Kapan kamu bisa menyelesaikan liputannya?" tanya Fai, berusaha mengacuhkan Kurogane yang sibuk di sampingnya atau pelintiran di sudut hatinya.

"Paling cepat setahun."

Fai nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya. "Selama itu?"

"Ini liputan investigasi." Kurogane mendesah lelah, seolah dia sudah sering menjelaskannya pada orang-orang awam tentang apa saja jenis liputan dalam dunia jurnalisme. "Yang dibutuhkan bukan berita cepat, tapi analisis investigasi kasus. Dalam waktu dekat aku nggak akan bisa pulang berbulan-bulan atau kamu mungkin akan lihat aku di salah satu klub, jadi pengisap kokain cuma untuk cari informasi." Kurogane menjejalkan sebuah bungkusan padanya, makan malam untuk Fai hari ini. "Itu namanya liputan investigasi."

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Fai pelan.

Tatapan tajam jurnalis itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikannya. Fai dapat mendengar gertakan, "jangan jadi pacar manja di saat seperti ini," yang tak tersuarakan darinya.

"Aku mungkin pulang hari Kamis. Kalau kesepian, menginap saja di tempat Tomoyo. Kutelepon kalau sempat."

Fai mempunyai ide yang lebih bagus. "Kuajak saja Tomoyo menginap di apartemenku? Aku perlu bantuannya membereskan rumah. Yuui akan kembali ke sini bersama Ashura minggu depan. Ashura akan menempati kamar Yuui, jadi aku dan Yuui harus tidur di kamarku. Dan, eh, kamu tahu kamarku bagaimana."

Informasi ini menghentikan Kurogane dari mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wajahnya merengut, sedikit kecemburuan kembali melintas di matanya, tapi bukan itu tujuan perhatiannya.

"Ayahmu tambah parah?"

"Kemoterapi dan pengobatannya gagal. Kanker sudah menyebar ke ginjal dan paru-parunya… atau begitulah. Aku tidak paham."

Kurogane memandangi wajahnya. "Kamu kayak nggak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ayahmu lagi sekarat."

Fai memikirkan hal ini untuk beberapa saat. Memang benar, meski Yuui selalu bilang kondisi Ashura makin gawat, tapi yang dirasakannya hanya semacam simpati tumpul bagi orang yang telah membesarkannya itu. Yuui selalu lebih dekat pada Ashura dibanding dirinya, tapi itu bukan berarti Fai tidak menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Hanya saja, bayangan tentang Ashura yang sakit parah entah bagaimana tidak bisa terlintas di kepalanya, meski dirinya memiliki memori tentang Ashura yang juga sekarat di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Mengerikan, ya? Ayah angkatku sekarat dan aku bahkan tidak bisa terlihat sedikit lebih sedih. Padahal sejak dulu Ashura selalu baik padaku."

Kurogane tidak menjawabnya.

"Tapi jika Yuui atau Kuro-muu yang sekarat, aku akan merengek seperti anak kecil."

.

.

.

Fai merasa lega karena pemikirannya sebelumnya tidak benar, tapi lalu merasa bersalah karena merasa lega. Tenggorokannya kelu saat melihat Yuui keluar dari terminal kedatangan dengan mendorong seseorang di atas kursi roda—seseorang yang dikenalnya tapi kini terlihat begitu asing di matanya.

Ashura dalam ingatannya selalu terlihat begitu gagah, dengan rambut hitamnya yang jatuh lembut di sekitar bahunya setiap kali dia bergerak. Tapi kini seluruh tanda-tanda itu tidak lagi tampak. Tidak ada rambut hitam panjang yang dulu sering dikepangnya bersama Yuui, tidak ada wajah ramah yang selalu tersenyum saat mendongeng kisah-kisah negeri yang jauh. Kini hanya tinggal wajah pucat yang cekung seperti mayat hidup, topi wol menutupi seluruh kepalanya dan syal marun melilit lehernya yang ringkih. Diabaikannya Tomoyo yang datang menemaninya atau Yuui yang melambai padanya. Matanya terus meneliti Ashura sampai dehaman saudara kembarnya menyadarkannya.

"Ashura..." sapa Fai pelan, malu karena telah memandangi ayah angkatnya seolah dia adalah alien yang baru turun ke bumi.

Sudut bibir Ashura berkedut membentuk sebuah senyum. "Halo, Fai. Banyak yang berubah, eh?"

Fai menggeleng, menabahkan hatinya. "Berubah jadi lebih trendi, menurutku. Laki-laki botak sekarang dianggap seksi."

Ashura tertawa pelan dengan suara seperti orang tercekik. Ayah angkatnya meraih tangannya sementara Yuui kembali mendorong kursi rodanya. Mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat Tomoyo menunggu dengan sopan. Saat Fai memperkenalkannya, terjadi momen canggung sejenak karena Ashura langsung menganggap gadis itu sebagai pacarnya. Untungnya, Tomoyo adalah gadis SMA yang bersikap lebih dewasa daripada umurnya—bahkan daripada Fai. Dengan tawa ringan dia mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka, lalu berbicang akrab dengan Ashura. Berada di antara tiga orang yang memiliki aura tenang dan dewasa sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke apartemen, Fai merasa sangat salah tempat.

Malamnya, Fai bergelung di atas kasur bersama Ashura sementara Yuui mengantar Tomoyo pulang sekaligus mengurus masalah transfer Ashura di rumah sakit. Tangan Ashura mengusap lembut rambutnya saat dirinya bercerita soal Kurogane.

"Aku ikut senang." Dirasakan bibir Ashura membentuk sebuah senyum di puncak kepalanya. "Jangan pernah lepaskan dia, Fai."

Fai tetap bergelung nyaman seperti anak kecil di sisi ayah angkatnya sampai Yuui kembali dan bergabung bersama mereka. Tangannya dan Yuui saling bertaut di atas dada Ashura, mengingatkannya pada kebiasaan mereka waktu kecil. Tapi dulu, Ashura akan memeluk mereka berdua dan menceritakan kisah-kisah aneh nan ajaib dari negeri-negeri eksotis, sementara kini dia tertidur di bawah pengaruh obat, dengan tarikan napas yang terlalu berat untuk bisa ditanggung sendiri. Saat itulah, baru Fai merasa ingin menangisi keadaan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari jurang tanpa cinta kasih.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu selanjutnya berlalu tanpa bertemu Kurogane. Ashura menyita perhatiannya lebih daripada yang dibayangkan. Kalau tidak bertugas menebus resep obat, maka Fai harus menyuntikkan insulin—pekerjaan yang paling dibencinya—atau memastikan Ashura sudah meminum obatnya sesuai jadwal sementara Yuui bertugas menangani hal yang lebih sulit—termasuk mengurusi darah, muntah, dan erangan kesakitan tiap malam. Selain itu, liburan semester sudah berakhir dan sebagai mahasiswa tahun ketiga, tugas kuliahnya semakin menumpuk seolah tanpa ampun. Di antara Ashura dan kuliah, kesempatan bertemu Kurogane menyusut drastis, belum ditambah dengan Kurogane yang juga semakin jarang pulang ke apartemennya membuat kesempatan itu makin menyusut hingga tiada.

Lalu di hari Minggu, Tomoyo datang ke apartemennya, membawa sekeranjang kue dan buah beserta kabar bahwa Kurogane sedang ada di rumahnya sejak kemarin. Dengan senyum seolah lega, Yuui menyuruhnya pergi. Fai tidak tahu senyum kembarannya itu terlihat lega karena dirinya akhirnya tidak akan lagi berkeliaran di sekitar apartemen dengan ekspresi seperti anak hilang atau lega karena Tomoyo datang menemuinya. Kalau ada yang dia pelajari di antara kesibukannya mengurus Ashura, itu adalah kedekatan kembarannya dan Tomoyo yang entah bagaimana terasa ganjil. Apa pun itu, Fai mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dengan langkah tergesa.

Dia menemukan Kurogane ada di atas kasur, tidak menonton televisi atau membaca buku, melainkan dengan serius mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku tulis yang dulu pernah diberikannya pada Fai—buku yang sering disebutnya sebagai 'buku masa lalu'. Mata merahnya mengerling dari balik kacamata tanpa bingkai saat Fai masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu tangannya menjauhkan buku tulis dan pulpen yang dibawanya dari jangkauan waktu Fai meloncat ke atas kasur—dan ke atas tubuhnya—dengan teriakan kekanakan.

"Tutup pintunya sebelum loncat, Bodoh," gerutu Kurogane, lebih terdengar lelah daripada kesal, tapi tangannya segera menemukan tempat di pinggang Fai. "Kamu lupa kalau ini apartemen studio? Tetangga bisa lihat pose memalukanmu ini dari luar."

Alih-alih, Fai justru makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kurogane. "Tapi aku kangeeeeen sekali sama Kuro-wan. Kamu tidak meneleponku sama sekali."

"Fai," Kurogane memeringatkan. "Pintunya."

"Mm… aku suka di sini."

Dengan geraman pelan, Kurogane mendorong tubuh kurus Fai dari atasnya dan beranjak dari kasur untuk menutup pintu. Fai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih buku tulis yang ditinggalkannya di apartemen Kurogane dan melihat isinya. Buku itu tanpa sadar dia tinggalkan di apartemen Kurogane tanpa sempat dibawa karena hidupnya langsung penuh dengan segala masalah Ashura. Di tulisan-tulisan yang dibuatnya dalam buku itu, kini ada banyak tanda-tanda aneh—lingkaran, coretan, dan tanda-tanda asing—yang dibuat menggunakan pulpen merah. Fai mendengus tertawa saat menyadari arti tanda-tanda itu.

"Kuro-chan, apa kamu sedang mengedit tulisanku?"

Kurogane kembali naik ke atas kasur, melepas kacamatanya dan menyamankan diri di sisinya. "Hmm. Refleks."

"Tanganmu gatal mengoreksi," koreksi Fai.

"Tulisanmu perlu banyak perbaikan." Kurogane mengakui dengan enteng.

Fai mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang bukan penulis, Kuro-pin. Tapi sebenarnya ide untuk menuliskan ingatan yang kudapat dari kehidupan lalu—petualangan kita—sudah ada sejak lama, terapisku," Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kurogane memberengut tidak suka. "Terapisku bilang itu akan membantu, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau aku tidak bisa—tidak berhak—menulisnya begitu saja. Tidak dengan kemampuan menulisku yang pas-pasan."

"Karena itu kamu selalu bawa-bawa _The Elements of Style_?"

"Tidak banyak membantu. Tulisanku tetap biasa."

"Padahal sudah baca novel roman picisan sebanyak itu."

Fai memukul lengannya main-main. "Kamu seharusnya bersyukur terlahir kembali dengan kemampuan menulis yang elegan, padahal dulu kerjamu cuma menyabet lawan dengan pedang."

Kurogane tidak memedulikan ucapannya. "Ayahmu gimana?"

Dengan desahan pelan, Fai menutup bukunya dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pelukan Kurogane. Diceritakannya soal kondisi Ashura pada kekasihnya, tentang uang simpanan keluarga yang ternyata sudah tidak cukup untuk memasukkan ayah angkatnya ke rumah sakit sementara Ashura bersikeras tidak mau memberitahu Yuui rekening khusus untuk dana pendidikan anak-anaknya dan menolak melakukan operasi, tentang keadaan ayahnya yang makin memburuk dan obat-obatan hanya sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya saja, tentang Yuui yang jadi makin cepat marah hingga tiap hari berlalu dengan desisan kesal di antara mereka berdua. Fai juga menyeritakan, dengan gigi terkatup antara marah dan sedih, bahwa sudah berkali-kali Yuui menyuruhnya 'tinggal bersama pacar' seolah keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan di sana.

Untuk beberapa saat Kurogane tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi dari gerakan naik-turun dadanya Fai tahu dia tidak tertidur.

"Ayah angkatmu di kehidupan dulu juga sakit parah," gumam Kurogane. Fai bisa merasakan laki-laki besar itu mengernyit saat mengatakannya. Dia pasti sudah membaca bagian tentang kematian Ashura dari buku masa lalunya. Ketika Fai mengangguk, dia kembali terdiam.

"Nggak masalah kalau kamu mau menginap di sini, kamu tahu itu," ujarnya kemudian, mengejutkan Fai yang sudah hampir tertidur. "Tapi kurasa kembaranmu bakal kesulitan kalau kamu pergi. Dan kamu butuh bersama ayahmu sebisa mungkin dengan kondisinya sekarang ini."

Pelukan Kurogane di pinggang Fai mengerat. Fai sadar kalau kekasihnya mungkin sedang mengingat ayahnya sendiri. Dia tahu cukup banyak tentang keluarga Kurogane, tahu kalau keluarga Kurogane memiliki peternakan domba dan kuda yang kini diteruskan oleh pamannya, tahu bahwa Kurogane bisa menunggang kuda sejak usia delapan tahun karena sering diajak ayahnya pergi berkuda hingga perbatasan Meksiko, pernah melihat foto kedua orangtuanya (laki-laki besar dengan penampilan seperti koboi yang lebih seperti kloningan Kurogane tengah memeluk perempuan berparas Asia yang kelihatan rapuh), tapi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mereka meninggal (Selang berapa lama dari kematian satu sama lain? Siapa yang meninggal lebih dulu? Karena apa?). Jika sudah hendak menyenggol ke arah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Kurogane akan berhenti seketika dan wajahnya mengernyit seolah kesakitan, jadi Fai tidak pernah mendesak. Mengingat orangtua Kurogane telah bercerai sebelum kematian mereka, Fai menebak mungkin mengingat fakta itu membuat laki-laki itu tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan pulang nanti," gumam Fai di dada Kurogane. Gerutuan Kurogane yang bergemuruh rendah di dadanya menandakan laki-laki itu menyetujui keputusannya.

"Dunia mana yang paling kamu suka?" tanya Kurogane tiba-tiba, dengan cepat mengubah topik. Saat menangkap bahwa Fai tidak mengerti, dia menambahkan, "Kita bertualang antardimensi, kan?"

Fai mendongak untuk mencari tanda-tanda cemoohan di wajah Kurogane seperti yang biasa muncul di sana setiap kali dia membicarakan kehidupan lalu mereka, tapi kali ini tanda-tanda itu tidak tampak. Mata merah Kurogane menatap lurus langit-langit apartemennya, ekspresinya datar.

Fai tersenyum dan berbisik, "Dunia ini."

Seringai puas Kurogane, dia sadari kemudian, adalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang akan dia kejar bahkan dengan bertukar nyawa—atau menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya, entah di berapa dimensi kehidupan.

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah membaca sebagian besar tulisan Fai mengenai kehidupan lalu mereka, Kurogane tidak pernah sekali pun bertanya tentang dirinya sendiri—terutama tentang nasibnya. Dia hanya membacanya, lalu meninggalkannya tertutup di atas kasur sebagai masa lalu. Dengan tubuh besarnya, dia menyeruak kehidupan seperti banteng. Tidak pernah menengok ke belakang. Terus maju, dan tidak pernah berhenti cukup lama untuk mempertanyakan makna eksistensinya.

.

.

.

Terutama tidak pernah berhenti cukup lama untuk mempertimbangkan apakah takdir— _hitsuzen_ —yang sama akan kembali menderanya.


	4. Bagian Empat

Part terakhir! Akhirnya bisa post dalam sehari. Seperti yang saya sebutkan di profil page, saya punya kesulitan untuk masuk ke ffn, jadi kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan bisa membalasi review-review pembaca seperti biasanya. Tapi, terima kasih karena telah membaca (dan memberi review) di cerita ini! Sampai ketemu lagi di kesempatan selanjutnya! :D

* * *

 **Tak Berhenti Lama**

 **Bagian Empat**

.

.

Ashura meninggal di apartemen mereka, ketika badai salju pertama mengamuk di Manhattan, seminggu lepas dari tahun baru dan kurang tiga hari dari perayaan setahun Fai bertemu Kurogane. Yuui sibuk memaki kepada siapa pun di seberang saluran telepon begitu mengetahui bahwa ambulans tidak akan bisa datang sebelum badai reda. Fai ada di kamar Yuui, memegangi tangan ayah angkatnya yang mencengkeram kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit. Obat bius baru diberikan sejam lalu—Fai sendiri yang menyuntikkannya—tapi semua obat itu seolah memutuskan rasa sakit yang ditanggung Ashura terlalu besar untuk bisa diredakan seluruhnya. Ayahnya terus berteriak meminta morfin, memohon agar rasa sakit itu segera dihilangkan dari tubuhnya. Fai bergeming dengan gemetar. Jarum suntik di genggamannya terpekur kosong. Yuui akan membunuhnya kalau dia seenaknya menambah dosis obat Ashura, tapi teriakan itu terlalu pilu untuk didengarkan.

Semua terasa seperti di Celes lagi. Bedanya, kali ini tubuhnya terasa kebas. Air mata enggan keluar dari matanya yang terasa dingin. Seandainya masih memiliki sihir, dia tidak akan ragu mengulangi hal yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Menidurkan Ashura, lalu pergi dari semua rasa sakit dan teriakan yang menggema di telinganya.

Tapi dia terlahir kembali tanpa sihirnya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terus menggenggam tangan Ashura saat ayah angkatnya meronta di atas kasur. Dibiarkannya ayah angkatnya itu memuntahkan darah ke pakaiannya, lalu terjatuh dalam kesunyian.

Saat mendengar isakan Yuui di ruang tengah, Fai segera mengambil mantel musim dinginnya, lalu tanpa kata pergi keluar menembus badai, membiarkan salju membekukan wajah dan jemari tangannya. Salju tidak pernah membunuhnya dan tidak akan pernah membunuhnya. Dengan ketenangan yang terasa asing, Fai mendatangi rumah sakit dan meminta ambulans. Entah karena melihat penampilannya yang kacau terkena tiupan badai atau karena ekspresi wajahnya yang terasa beku, pihak rumah sakit justru membawanya ke salah satu bangsal dan berusaha keras menghangatkan tubuhnya. Percuma. Hatinya tetap membeku.

Ashura dijemput ambulans detik pertama badai reda pada jam dua pagi. Yuui memandangnya dalam diam dari balik mata yang bengkak, jalur air mata mengering di pipinya. Fai tidak menghiraukannya, juga tidak berusaha mendekatinya. Ayah mereka tetap mati.

.

.

.

Kedua adiknya, si kembar Chii dan Freya, datang dalam kesedihan muram dengan pesawat pertama hari itu. Fai memberi tahu Tomoyo perihal kematian ayah angkatnya saat mampir dari memesan peti mati, tapi tidak memberi tahu Kurogane. Toh laki-laki itu tetap datang ke apartemennya pada malam hari, bersama Tomoyo, menggunakan setelan jas hitam usang yang pernah Fai lihat di pojok lemarinya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi alisnya merengut tipis dalam sebuah simpati tulus yang sunyi. Fai meraih tangannya dan memperkenalkan jurnalis itu pada Yuui, yang tersenyum tanpa fokus padanya. Sepanjang malam, sementara kolega dan rekan bisnis Ashura perlahan memenuhi apartemen kecilnya, Kurogane duduk diam di sampingnya di dapur, kokoh dan bergeming seperti batu.

Fai tidak berkata apa pun sepanjang malam. Kurogane membiarkannya. Secara ajaib, memori masa lalu tidak menggempurnya meski dirinya merasa begitu kosong.

Ketika Kurogane mengikuti arak-arakan ke pemakaman pada siang keesokan harinya, Fai menolehnya.

"Liputanmu?" Itulah kata pertamanya sejak Kurogane datang melayat. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Kurogane mengernyit.

"Sudah minta izin."

"Kamu akan ada di rumah seharian ini?"

"Ya."

"Besok?"

Kurogane tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Fai merasakan sepasang mata merah meneliti wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Aku boleh menginap?"

Jika Kurogane memiliki beberapa keberatan—dan Fai yakin dia memilikinya—dia tidak mengatakannya. Sebelah tangannya meremas bahu Fai perlahan. _Ya_.

.

.

.

Yuui bahkan tidak menengok saat Fai menarik tangan Kurogane ke arah yang berlawanan dari rombongan keluarganya. Hanya Tomoyo yang memberinya tatapan simpati sebelum gadis itu berjalan ke sisi Yuui, seolah mengisi lubang apa pun yang terbentuk dari ketiadaannya. Fai tidak peduli. Tubuhnya terasa kosong dan asing dan dia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Kurogane hanya menggerutu pelan ketika Fai mendorong tubuhnya, dengan kekuatan yang bahkan tidak disangkanya, ke atas kasur. Dia membiarkan Fai menekan dan mendesaknya; menciumi bibirnya kasar dan menggigiti kecil lehernya dengan terburu; merenggut pakaian mereka berdua hingga nyaris merobeknya lepas. Kurogane baru menghentikannya ketika Fai nyaris merangsek dengan liar dan tanpa persiapan.

"Hei—"

"Diam."

"Berhenti."

"Diam, Kurogane!"

Kurogane membeku seketika. Fai menggunakan kesempatan itu—kesempatan menyakitinya, pikirnya, bahkan di kehidupan yang ini nama lengkap yang terucap dari mulutnya masih mampu menyakiti laki-laki itu—untuk merenggut rambut jabriknya hingga Kurogane menatapnya. Fai merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar oleh gairah yang tertahan dan, dengan terkejut disadarinya, amarah. Sepasang mata hazel yang berkilat kemerahan menatap balik padanya dengan ketenangan yang membuatnya muak. Selalu begitu, tidak pernah berubah. Mata itu selalu menatapnya lurus, terbuka dan jujur, tidak terkekang. Mata itu selalu menyajikan apa pun yang dirasakannya dan siap diberikannya (gairah, amarah, nafsu, cinta), lalu menuntut siapa pun yang ditatapnya untuk memberikan yang sama.

Kini mata itu kembali menuntutnya jujur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, paham?" desis Fai kasar, tangannya sakit karena terlalu keras merenggut helaian jabrik yang terasa menusuk kulitnya. Mata merah itu terus membakarnya dalam ketenangan yang awas, mencairkan kebekuan hatinya dan mendidihkan emosinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku bersumpah, kalau kamu berani meninggalkanku lagi," Kurogane menyeringai samar mendengarnya. "Aku akan mengejarmu lagi, sampai ke ketiadaan."

"Akhirnya mengambil posisi pengejar daripada dikejar, heh?" Seringai Kurogane melebar. "Penyihir?"

Sebelum Fai dapat merespon—atau memikirkan respon—Kurogane telah menjejalkan sesuatu ke tangannya. Botol _lube_.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Tubuh Kurogane berubah rileks di bawah tekanan tubuhnya. Sebelah kakinya yang besar perlahan mengait di pinggang Fai yang ramping, lalu seringai itu berubah dari menantang menjadi bangga dan percaya diri. "Kamu nggak akan bisa menghancurkanku, seberapa keras pun kamu mencoba." Mata merah menatapnya serius meski seringai di bibirnya enggan luntur. "Kalaupun aku hancur, Fai," Kurogane menekankan setiap katanya dengan perlahan dan mantap, seolah memastikan bahwa setiap huruf, kata dan makna diserap olehnya. "Kalaupun aku hancur, itu bukan karena kamu. Ayahmu juga begitu."

Sesuatu yang mengikat seolah terlepas dari dirinya. Saat itu baru Fai merasakan wajahnya yang basah, entah sejak kapan. Kurogane mengulurkan tangan untuk menutup matanya. Kemudian hanya dengan begitu saja, pertahanan emosi Fai runtuh.

.

.

.

Fai mendengar dirinya sendiri meraung seperti hewan liar yang sekarat. Di tengah tangisannya, dia dapat mendengar bel pintu unit Kurogane ditekan berulang-ulang seolah panik. Kurogane tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pelukannya, hanya sesekali berteriak ( _"Kami nggak apa-apa, jangan khawatir!"_ ) atau, kemudian, menghardik ( _"Urus masalah kalian sendiri, Brengsek!"_ ) pada siapa pun yang ada di balik pintu. Baru ketika tangisan Fai berubah menjadi isakan-isakan tersendat, dengan menggerutu pelan Kurogane melepaskannya, mencari kemeja dan celananya yang tadi entah terlempar ke mana, memakainya serampangan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Fai yang bergelung rapat, lalu bicara dengan orang-orang yang masih menunggu dengan keras kepala.

Gumaman percakapan Kurogane dan tetangganya dengan mudah diredam dengan menyumpalkan bantal menutupi kepalanya. Dia tidak peduli pada apa yang diceritakan Kurogane untuk mengusir tetangganya. Memori-memori tentang Ashura, baik di kehidupan lalu maupun sekarang, berkelebat di benaknya yang gelap namun terasa begitu kabur, seberapa keras pun dia mencoba mengingat wajah ayah angkatnya.

Malam itu Kurogane mengizinkannya mengambil alih kontrol dalam hubungan seks mereka. Kali pertama Kurogane melakukannya di kehidupan ini, tapi Fai dapat mengingat beberapa memori tentang malam-malam saat Kurogane berada di bawahnya seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, memori itu terasa tumpul, dan fakta itu menyengkeram dadanya dengan kecemasan. Tapi kemudian Kurogane menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan geraman feral, jadi Fai memutuskan untuk melupakan kecemasan konyolnya dan menikmati cara Kurogane menggeramkan namanya dalam balutan kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Yuui kembali ke Lima bersama Chii dan Freya. Dia tidak akan kembali kali ini. Kembarannya itu memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ekspor-impor ayah angkat mereka seraya mengambil beberapa kelas manajemen dan akuntansi. Yuui membunuh mimpinya sebagai seorang koki dan membiarkan Fai bertahan.

Apartemen mereka di Eight Avenue dilepaskan setelah Kurogane setuju Fai pindah bersamanya secara permanen. Sebagian kecil harga diri Fai terluka saat kembaran dan kekasihnya memutuskan hal sepenting ini di belakangnya, tapi dia menyadari bahwa keputusan ini mungkin lebih baik baginya—juga bagi ekonomi keluarganya. Lagipula Kurogane tidak keberatan, dan bisa secara resmi tinggal serumah bersama kekasihnya bukan keputusan yang akan ditolaknya.

"Kamu tidak mengancamnya untuk setuju, kan?" tanya Fai curiga.

"Sepertinya aku malah _nyaris_ mengancamnya untuk tidak setuju, dia kelihatan terlalu... yakin dengan keputusannya," dengus Yuui. "Walau dia tidak menyebutkannya, tapi kurasa akan lebih pantas kalau kamu ikut membayar setengah biaya sewa apartemen Kurogane."

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa cari kerja sambilan."

"Fai..."

Fai bersikeras akan mencari sambilan dan meyakinkan kembarannya bahwa ada lowongan asisten di butik milik salah satu dosennya. Tanpa Ashura, keuangan keluarga mereka tidak akan stabil, terutama karena Yuui baru akan belajar bagaimana cara mengurus perusahaan. Yuui telah mengorbankan mimpinya demi Fai, dan Fai tidak ingin meminta lebih banyak.

Setelah perdebatan yang sedikit alot antara kedua saudara kembar yang sama-sama keras kepala, akhirnya Yuui mengalah dan mengakui alasan-alasan logis Fai. Satu-satunya yang tetap dia tolak adalah soal Tomoyo.

"Ohio dan New York terlalu jauh," ujar Yuui ketika Fai menanyainya soal tindak lanjut hubungannya dengan Tomoyo. "Lagipula Tomoyo masih terlalu muda untuk hal-hal menyulitkan seperti hubungan jarak jauh."

Tomoyo tidak berkata apa-apa saat Fai mengatakan rencana kembarannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Yang paling penting adalah melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia, Fai-san," ujar Tomoyo dengan tenang.

Apa pun yang ada di antara kembarannya dan Tomoyo selesai tanpa pernah dimulai. Gadis itu tersenyum tabah saat melepas kepergian Yuui di bandara, setabah caranya melepas Sakura atau Kurogane—nama yang terakhir menimbulkan selentingan perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya.

Melambaikan tangan hampa bersama Tomoyo kepada ketiga saudaranya yang berlalu, Fai memikirkan tentang karma.

(apakah karma mereka belum bisa tuntas?)

.

.

.

 _Lead_ yang sebelumnya didapatkan Kurogane untuk liputan investigasinya ternyata menemui jalan buntu. Dia harus kembali memulai dari nol, meneliti setiap artikel yang dipasangnya di papan atau mengecek semua berkas-berkas berisi data narasumbernya. Jika sudah seperti ini, butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Fai untuk dapat menarik Kurogane dari depan papan dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran, tapi pada akhirnya laki-laki itu akan mengambil jaketnya dengan gerutuan kesal dan mengikuti Fai menyusuri malam penghujung musim dingin.

Hal ini, berjalan menyusuri malam setiap Kurogane merasa suntuk, dengan mudah berubah menjadi rutinitas baru. Mereka tidak pergi ke suatu tempat secara spesifik, hanya berjalan sesuka hati menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai Manhattan yang seolah tak pernah kekurangan kesibukan, berhenti sejenak untuk membeli _gelato_ (favorit Fai) atau _burrito_ (favorit Kurogane) di penjaja pinggir jalan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga paru-paru penuh dengan udara malam dan kaki nyaris kram karena berjalan cepat dalam waktu lama. Mereka akan berjalan dalam diam, atau setidaknya Kurogane yang diam sementara Fai akan mengomentari apa pun yang terlintas di mata dan pikirannya. Secara egois, Fai menyukai rutinitas baru ini dan berharap, entah bagaimana, Kurogane tidak akan memikirkan masalah investigasinya lagi.

Meski tanpa liputan investigasi itu, pekerjaan normal Kurogane sudah cukup membuatnya sibuk, tapi ada semacam gairah yang menghilang dari mata merahnya begitu liputan investigasinya menemui jalan buntu. Fai tidak pernah menanyakan tentang apa sebenarnya liputan yang tengah digarapnya. Selain tidak ingin Kurogane mengecapnya sebagai pacar yang selalu ingin tahu, Fai sendiri sudah terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan sambilannya. Namun suatu malam, Kurogane pulang ke apartemen mereka dengan kilat gairah yang kembali menyala di matanya (persis seperti kilat yang sering Fai lihat saat Kurogane menemukan musuh yang menarik di perjalanan mereka dulu) dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya di sebuah ransel yang lumayan besar, lalu mengabarkan bahwa dia akan pergi selama tiga bulan.

"Dapat _lead_ baru untuk liputan investigasimu?" tanya Fai, berusaha menutupi sentilan kekecewaan di sudut hatinya karena Kurogane harus pergi dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Ya. Kali ini pasti benar."

Fai tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Kurogane yang begitu jelas. "Kuro-wan selalu fokus pada apa yang dikejarnya. Meski tidak benar pun, dia akan menemukan jalan baru lagi."

"Hm? Nggak ada yang merengek minta ikut lagi?"

"Kuro-pon mau aku ikut?"

"Nggak." Kurogane mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Fai. "Tapi kalau yang kali ini benar, begitu pulang kita pergi kencan. Kamu yang pilih. Jadi, tiga bulan ini pikirkan baik-baik mau ke mana."

Fai bersorak riang dan memeluk laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kamu akan ada di mana tiga bulan ke depan?"

"Kampung halaman, Texas, terus lanjut ke Meksiko."

"Mm… belikan aku topi sombrero?"

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Topi itu dijual lima dolar di Times Square."

Fai tertawa. "Kamu akan menelepon, kan?"

"Kalau aku sempat."

.

.

.

Apa pun yang ditemukan Kurogane, dia mendapatkan petunjuk yang benar kali ini. Memang dia tidak menelepon sesering yang diinginkan Fai dan jam meneleponnya lebih sering terasa absurd, tapi Fai dapat mendengar geraman antusias dan kegembiraan dalam nada suaranya. Pada hari Rabu, lebih cepat setengah bulan dari perkiraannya, Kurogane berkata dia akan pulang.

"Artikel dan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan sudah kukirim ke kantor," ujarnya. "Aku pesan tiket pulang buat hari Sabtu."

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang besok atau lusa kalau sudah selesai?"

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan di sini."

"Jangan lupa janji kencanmu."

"Ya, ya. Memang mau ke mana?"

"Ada film yang mau kutonton," jawab Fai dengan malu. Dari sekian banyak opsi kencan yang romantis, dia memilih menonton film. Di dalam kepalanya tersimpan kebijaksanaan ratusan tahun dan ratusan dunia paralel serta bertahun-tahun kebersamaan dengan Kurogane di dua kehidupan, tapi begitu masalah kencan, kepalanya memilih kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan remaja puber dengan cinta monyet mereka.

Kurogane mendengus di seberang saluran, "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

"Hei, katanya aku yang pilih!"

"Ideku lebih bagus daripada nonton film roman picisan yang sekarang lagi diputar di bioskop." Kurogane sepertinya sadar kalau Fai manyun karena rencana bulusnya ketahuan. "Serius, ideku lebih bagus."

Ganti Fai yang mendengus, "Oke. Apa?"

"Gimana kalau kita ke Jepang?"

Fai tergagap. "Je-Jepang?"

"Seminggu saja. Aku bisa ambil cuti."

"Kenapa Jepang?"

"Aku belum pernah ke sana," jawab Kurogane. "Lagipula… bukannya dulu kita pernah janji mau tinggal bersama di Jepang? Aku belum sempat menepatinya."

Dulu. Fai masih mengingat jelas bagaimana dulu Kurogane membisikkan niatnya untuk tinggal bersama Fai di Nihon setelah perjalanan dengan Syaoran memasuki akhir. Suara Kurogane berat dan tersaput kantuk, tapi tegas mengalir dari bibir yang menempel mesra di telinganya. "Setelah semua ini berakhir," bisik Kurogane waktu itu. "Ikutlah ke Nihon bersamaku." Fai tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia lagi daripada saat itu: akhirnya dia akan memiliki rumah untuk pulang.

Kemudian janji itu terputus oleh kematian.

"Benar. Kamu belum menepatinya."

"Sekarang aku nggak mungkin meninggalkan Amerika, tapi kita bisa mengunjungi Jepang sesekali."

Fai tersenyum. "Oke. Biar aku yang pesankan tiketnya."

Mereka menghabiskan malam membicarakan rencana untuk liburan ke Jepang: kapan sebaiknya mereka pergi, di mana mereka akan menginap, dan tempat mana saja yang akan mereka kunjungi ("Kyoto," gumam Kurogane. "Kita harus ke Kyoto"). Setelahnya Fai menceritakan tentang bagaimana negeri asal Kurogane itu ("Ada banyak pohon Sakura dan di mana-mana terasa tenang.") hingga kantuk menyerangnya dan Kurogane memutuskan sebaiknya mereka memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Sampai ketemu Sabtu," gumam Kurogane sambil menguap.

"Mm. Sabtu. Aku mau menciumimu habis-habisan begitu kamu pulang."

"Hei, Fai."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Fai tertegun di tempatnya. Nyaris dua tahun mereka bersama, Kurogane tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan di kehidupan lalu, pernyataan cinta dari Kurogane sangat jarang meluncur dari mulutnya, lebih jarang daripada saat-saat langka ninja itu memanggil namanya. Cinta Kurogane mengalir secara natural melalui tubuhnya, kerlingan matanya, dan tingkah lakunya, tapi sangat jarang melalui mulutnya. Fai tidak pernah terbiasa mendengarnya langsung, mengalir ke dalam telinganya.

"Jangan bengong, Bodoh," gerutu Kurogane.

Fai tertawa. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah laki-laki besar itu bersemu kemerahan di seberang sambungan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuro-sama."

Sebuah bayangan dari masa lalu sekelebat terlintas, tapi dengan mudah dihalau oleh kebahagiaannya yang terasa meluap dari dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Sabtu tiba tanpa Kurogane.

.

.

.

Ketika seminggu berlalu dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Kurogane, Fai nekad pergi ke kantor _New York Times_. Di sana Fai bertemu dengan atasan Kurogane, laki-laki bernama Rutfold, yang menyatakan bahwa pihak kantor juga telah kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak hari Kamis malam setelah dia selesai mengirimkan berkas-berkas tambahan. Pihak _New York Times_ berjanji akan segera mengirimkan orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kurogane.

Namun minggu berganti bulan dan pencarian mereka berbuah nihil. Kurogane lenyap tanpa bekas seolah ditelan lubang hitam hingga ke dunia lain. Fai berharap setidaknya dunia lain itu adalah salah satu dunia paralel yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Bagaimana pun, hal ini sebenarnya sudah bisa diprediksi," ujar Sorata, salah satu kolega Kurogane yang sering ditemui Fai untuk memberikan laporan kemajuan pencarian jurnalis senior itu. Ketika Fai seolah langsung siap membunuhnya di tempat, dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Kamu tidak tahu liputan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Kurogane, kan?"

Dengan menyesal, Fai menggeleng.

"Sejak tiga tahun lalu, Kurogane menyelidiki jaringan penyuplai prostitusi ilegal dari Asia Timur," jelas Sorata. "Sudah bukan hal baru mengetahui bahwa banyak warga imigran ilegal di seluruh negeri ini, terutama perempuan, yang masuk dengan jalur prostitusi. Tapi ada satu kelompok yang berbeda. Mereka bukan hanya menyelundupkan, tapi juga menculik perempuan-perempuan imigran legal, terutama perempuan-perempuan Cina dan Jepang."

Fai teringat pada kliping-kliping di papan Kurogane. Dia hapal sebagian besar judulnya yang memberitakan perempuan imigran Cina dan Jepang yang menghilang atau dibunuh. Selama ini dia kira kliping-kliping itu hanya untuk menemukan seorang pembunuh serial semata, bukan jaringan ilegal yang kuat.

"Mereka berbahaya," lanjut Sorata. "Kelompok itu punya jaringan yang kuat di seluruh benua Amerika, khususnya di Amerika Latin. Di sini, konon, mereka pertama bergerak di wilayah Texas dan menyebar hingga ke New York dan Los Angeles. Menurut Kurogane ada sokongan dari politisi yang kuat di parlemen.

"Kurogane sudah lama mengajukan liputan ini, tapi Rutfold terus menolaknya karena kelompok itu diketahui hanya bergerak di negara bagian yang berhubungan dengan perbatasan, terutama perbatasan selatan. Usulan liputan Kurogane tidak menjual di lini kami dan Rutfold menyarankan Kurogane mengirimkan usulan liputannya ke majalah lain. Tapi kemudian Kurogane berhasil menyodorkan satu nama politisi New York yang dicurigai mendanai kelompok ini, jadi akhirnya Rutfold mengizinkannya. Terutama karena tidak lama kemudian ada kasus Soma Lim."

"Soma Lim? Model yang meninggal bunuh diri itu?"

Soma Lim adalah idola Fai dan Yuui saat remaja karena model berkulit gelap itu digadang sebagai perwakilan dari kaum minoritas—dia yatim-piatu seperti mereka, peranakan Asia-Latin dengan kulit eksotis dan mata coklat yang terang seperti kucing, dan seorang lesbian yang bangga. Sekitar empat tahun lalu model itu ditemukan tewas overdosis di kamarnya. Fai memerhatikan siaran kematiannya dengan sebentuk rasa patah hati. Dia ingat siapa Soma Lim dalam kehidupannya dulu dan sedikit-banyak berharap model itu bisa menghubungkannya dengan Kurogane. Fai tengah baru saja mendapat nama bar yang sering dikunjungi Soma ketika berita bunuh diri model itu tersiar.

Sorata mengatakan kematian Soma Lim ada hubungannya dengan kelompok yang diselidiki Kurogane. Model itu konon pernah ada dalam cengkeraman kelompok tersebut sebelum seorang pengusaha kaya yang belakangan menjadi kekasihnya membebaskannya. Ketika Soma mulai sering tampil di media dan didaulat menjadi ikon suatu gerakan pemberdayaan perempuan dan kaum minoritas, kelompok itu pasti takut sang model akan membuka nama mereka ke publik, karena itu mereka membungkamnya. Itu semua baru spekulasi, tapi spekulasi itulah yang membuat Kurogane diizinkan meliput berita yang sebelumnya dilarang habis-habisan.

"Kudengar dia ngotot ingin meliput hal ini karena pernah ada kerabatnya yang terlibat dengan kelompok itu. Gosip di kantor bilang orangtuanya dibunuh oleh kelompok itu."

Ekspresi wajah Kurogane yang selalu terlihat kesakitan setiap kali menyinggung mengenai kematian orangtuanya terlintas di benak Fai; ekspresi frustrasinya ketika _lead_ yang didapat ternyata buntu, desakan halusnya pada Fai untuk terus menemani ayah angkatnya di hari-hari terakhirnya dan kediamannya saat di pemakaman Ashura terangkai sebagai sebuah gambaran besar di kepalanya.

"Apa nama kelompok itu?"

Sorata tersenyum tipis. "Tahu pun tidak akan memberi keuntungan buatmu."

.

.

.

Yuui datang menemuinya di bulan kedua Kurogane menghilang. Tomoyo mungkin meneleponnya setelah Fai hampir membunuh petugas FBI yang datang ke apartemen hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa mereka belum juga bisa menemukan jejak Kurogane dan membutuhkan informasi tambahan, lalu seenaknya hendak mengangkut papan kliping Kurogane. Kembarannya tidak berkata apa-apa saat Fai mengusirnya dari dapur apartemen karena dapur dan peralatan masak itu adalah milik Kurogane. Dia menumpang memasak di dapur milik keluarga Tomoyo dan membawakannya pada Fai, yang memakannya dalam diam sambil terus bercokol di depan papan kliping seperti anjing penjaga, membacai satu-persatu kliping artikel di sana sampai hapal setiap barisnya.

"Kurogane butuh tiga tahun, dan mungkin lebih, untuk mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kelompok itu," ujar Yuui, tahu jelas apa yang tengah dipikirkan kembarannya dengan terus-menerus mengamati papan kliping.

"Aku butuh dua puluh tahun menemukan Kurogane," balas Fai. "Aku akan menemukannya sekali lagi."

Yuui tidak membantahnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Watanuki."

Nama itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya ketika tengah membacai kenangan-kenangan kehidupan lalu yang ditulisnya di buku pemberian Kurogane. Coretan Kurogane memenuhi seluruh tulisannya, koreksiannya merasuk dan berhimpitan erat dengan huruf-huruf yang ditulisnya seperti guru yang tidak sabar. Awalnya Fai hanya membuka buku itu untuk memandangi coretan-coretan Kurogane, untuk mencari sosok Kurogane di goresan tinta merah di bukunya, tapi kemudian dia mulai menyalin tulisannya dengan petunjuk koreksian Kurogane. Di situ nama Watanuki muncul.

Baik pihak _New York Times_ maupun FBI yang mencari Kurogane beserta jaringan kelompok yang diselidikinya mulai putus asa. Pencarian terhadap Kurogane dihentikan minggu lalu bersamaan dengan Sorata yang datang untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Kurogane di kantor beserta uang tunjangan duka cita, seolah Kurogane telah dinyatakan mati dan Fai adalah janda yang ditinggalkannya.

Kalau FBI tidak bisa menemukan Kurogane, Watanuki pasti bisa.

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya semi-modern itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Semenjak Kurogane menghilang, ingatannya tentang kehidupan lalu perlahan-lahan memudar bagai kabut di malam hari kecuali ingatan tentang tempat ini dan kenangan terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki di sini (tubuh Kurogane masih hangat dalam dekapannya). Hal yang paling aneh, bagaimana pun, adalah bahwa Fai tidak menyadari memori tentang kehidupan lalunya mengabur sampai dia menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Narita.

Tanpa Kurogane.

Tokyo bukan tempat seperti Nihon yang ada dalam ingatan Fai. Tidak ada lagi rerumputan, jalan setapak dan pohon Sakura. Alih-alih, gedung pencakar langit yang penuh dengan layar-layar besar seperti di Times Square menyambutnya. Harusnya Fai tidak merasa kecewa. Bagaimana pun, ini era modern. Akan aneh kalau Jepang tetap memiliki kastil-kastil kayu dan kereta kuda.

Tak ada beda antara Tokyo dan New York. Keduanya bukan rumahnya tanpa Kurogane.

Perlu waktu dua hari untuk dapat menemukan toko pengabul permintaan yang dulu sering dikunjunginya. Akan lebih mudah jika dia masih memiliki sihirnya seperti dulu, tapi kini hanya insting yang dapat memandunya. Maka dibiarkannya kakinya melangkah sekehendak hati dengan satu keinginan jelas: menemukan toko Watanuki. Lalu toko itu muncul begitu saja di hari kedua, begitu kerdil di antara himpitan gedung pencakar langit di kanan-kirinya.

Watanuki menyapanya tanpa ragu. Mereka bicara layaknya teman lama meskipun dua kehidupan telah berlalu dan Watanuki masih tetap terlihat seperti yang terakhir diingatnya.

"Berapa tahun berlalu setelah terakhir aku datang ke sini?" tanya Fai seraya memandangi halaman depan toko yang diingatnya dengan jelas. Di sini dia pertama kali bertemu Kurogane. Di sini pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu dan pertama kali Fai meneliti wujud laki-laki yang akan menjadi musuh dan penyelamatnya kelak.

Watanuki menyerahkan cangkir teh padanya. "Kau yang paling tahu arti waktu bagi kita, Fai-san."

Fai mengangguk. "Aku ingin minta tolong."

"Kurogane-san?"

"Belakangan ini aku hanya minta tolong untuk urusan Kurogane, ya?"

"Aku paham perasaanmu," jawab Watanuki kalem, membuat Fai merasa malu. Tidak seperti dirinya, Watanuki tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk mengabulkan keinginannya kecuali waktu. "Permohonanmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu di mana Kurogane."

Watanuki memandang Fai dengan ekspresi simpati yang sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Fai menggigit bibirnya ketika firasat buruk melintas di hatinya.

"Apa pun hasilnya?"

"Apa pun hasilnya." Fai menelan ludah. "Dan apa pun bayarannya."

Pandangan simpati kembali terlintas di wajah pemilik toko itu sebelum dia meminta buku catatan masa lalu milik Fai.

.

.

.

Di bandara, Yuui dan Tomoyo menemukan Fai tengah menangisi sebuah majalah _New York Times_ keluaran terbaru, tapi segera tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua. Tomoyo mengambil majalah itu dari Fai, lalu berubah murung.

"Apa kalian tahu? Ada mafia prostitusi dan human trafficking perempuan Asia di New York yang didukung senator. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan anggotanya berhenti selain dengan kematian." Fai mengambil kembali majalah itu dari tangan Tomoyo dan menutupnya, lalu meraih tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya. Dipadanginya bola mata gelap di hadapannya. "Pergilah bersama Yuui ke Lima, Tomoyo-chan. Tempat ini tidak aman untukmu."

Yuui mengerjap memandang Tomoyo, lalu perlahan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tomoyo sendiri, jika dia terkejut Fai mengetahui asal-usulnya, tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan itu dalam ekspresinya yang sendu.

"Aku tidak punya rumah selain di sini, Fai-san," gumam Tomoyo. "Kurogane yang membawaku ke sini dan mengenalkanku pada orangtua angkatku."

"Dan Kurogane tidak ada di sini lagi untuk melindungimu." Fai memandang kembarannya. "Yuui bisa menggantikannya melindungimu. Ya kan, Yuui?"

Kembarannya mengangguk tanpa jeda. "Setelah ini hidupku akan berpindah-pindah karena urusan pekerjaan. Kurasa gaya hidup seperti itu sekarang ini bisa membuat Tomoyo aman di banding bersama keluarga angkatnya yang tinggal menetap." Seolah baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, Yuui segera menunduk malu. "Kalau… kalau Tomoyo mau ikut denganku, tentu saja."

Tomoyo menatap Yuui untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali memandang Fai.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Fai-san?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggu."

.

.

.

Watanuki memberinya sebuah notes dan pulpen yang familiar bagi Fai. Kedua benda itu milik Kurogane. Bagaimana dua benda itu bisa ada di tangan Watanuki, Fai tidak berani menanyakannya. Penyihir itu hanya memberikan dua benda itu dan menyatakan bahwa Fai sudah membayar harganya, lalu meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Apa memang kerja penyihir antardimensi selalu membingungkan seperti ini atau dirinya di kehidupan ini yang terlalu bodoh?

Satu yang pasti, begitu menginjakkan kaki di New York, kenangan tentang kehidupan masa lalu yang sejak dulu mengikutinya siang-malam tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas. Kurogane yang ada dalam ingatannya hanya tinggal Kurogane yang bersamanya selama hampir dua tahun ini. Kurogane sang jurnalis _New York Times_ , editor yang kejam dalam mengoreksi tulisan, kekasih yang penuh gairah dan laki-laki yang tak pernah berhenti lama dalam kehidupannya.

Fai tidak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih atas harga yang perlu dibayar untuk permohonannya.

Notes itu khusus berisi catatan Kurogane mengenai bahan-bahan liputan investigasinya: tentang ibunya yang ternyata juga mantan pekerja seks dan terbunuh ketika ayahnya tidak lagi bisa melindunginya paska perceraian mereka, ayahnya yang tak lama kemudian juga terbunuh dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas yang sepertinya disengaja, membebaskan Tomoyo dari tangan mucikarinya saat di Connecticut, dan lain-lain.

Deskripsi Fai (si pirang) sekali muncul di sana, saat awal pertemuan mereka. Kurogane mencurigainya sebagai orang suruhan mafia prostitusi itu. Fai tertawa saat membaca kemungkinan dirinya adalah pelacur suruhan organisasi untuk merayunya, lalu membunuhnya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Kurogane menjaga sebagian besar informasi pekerjaannya dari Fai.

Tidak ada satu pun nama tersebut di sana. Fai sudah menduganya. Bagaimana pun, Kurogane adalah laki-laki yang selalu waspada.

Catatannya terhenti di satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Fai. Namun ketika Fai dengan iseng membuka halaman terakhir notes itu, ada satu kalimat tertulis di sana.

 _New York adalah titik mula._

Fai memejamkan matanya dan berusaha meredakan gemetar yang menjalari tubuhnya. Di bayangannya, wajah Kurogane selama hampir dua tahun kebersamaan mereka terlintas cepat dan sambung-menyambung. Ingatan yang diperolehnya selama di New York. Terlalu cepat. Laki-laki itu bergerak terlalu cepat. Perpisahan mereka terlalu cepat.

Tapi New York adalah titik mula.

Dilemparkannya buku kecil itu ke dalam api bersama papan kliping dan barang-barang Kurogane yang lainnya. Dengan sigap api di dalam barel minyak melahapnya. Kalau Kurogane ditangkap oleh organisasi itu, apartemen Kurogane bisa jadi dalam bahaya—kalau bukan sudah. Sorata sudah mengonfirmasi bahwa semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk kasus ini sudah ada kopiannya di kantor _Times_ , jadi Fai hanya mencatat seperlunya dan membakar sisanya.

Sambil memainkan pulpen milik Kurogane, Fai memandangi nyala api yang seolah berusaha berkobar di bawah langit malam penghujung musim gugur, seperti mata Kurogane yang berkilat penuh gairah ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Suara keramaian New York bergaung tumpul di sekitarnya.

"Lagi-lagi kamu meninggalkanku tanpa bilang apa-apa, berani sekali," gumam Fai pada nyala api. "Sudah kubilang, kalau kamu meninggalkanku lagi, aku akan terus mengejarmu hingga ke ketiadaan."

Tepat pada hari ini, dua tahun lalu, Fai menemukan Kurogane di Butterfly Beans. Benda yang dibelinya selalu hanya segelas kopi dan koran hari ini, diam lima menit, lalu kembali bergerak menerobos kerumunan New York yang kelabu.

Dua tahun lalu, Fai menunggu sampai mata merah itu menatap padanya.

Fai memasukkan pulpen Kurogane ke dalam saku jaketnya, menyangklong tasnya, lalu berjalan cepat menerobos terpaan angin musim gugur yang merontokkan tulang. Dia dapat merasakan seseorang mengawasi dan mengikutinya sejak seminggu lalu, tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti.

Dulu, dia menunggu dan bersembunyi. Sekarang, dia bergerak dan mencari.

Dia tidak boleh berhenti terlalu lama.


End file.
